One-shoty z Hety
by PolskiFeniks
Summary: One-shoty przeniesione z mojej książki na wattpad :) Zapraszam :)
1. Polska i Niemcy-Stereotypy

**Polska i Niemcy-Stereotypy**

STEREOTYP 1: ZŁODZIEJ I WAŻNIAK

*W barze*

-Te...masz pożyczyć pięć euro?

Niemiec o imieniu Ludwig któremu zaproponowano ową oferte spojrzał z przekąsem na stojącego obok Polaka ubrany jak Coco Channel.

-"Pewnie ukradł"-pomyślał Niemiec patrząc na jego ciuchy

-Nie mam-odrzekł niczym pan do swojego psa i odwrócił wzrok.

-Gdybyś nie miał to byś nie pił.

-Nawet gdybym miał to bym ci nie dał złodzieju.

-Jezu chryste jaki ważniak. Gdzie masz Smerfetke?

-Sio.

Polak tylko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku czyli pewnie do swojej bandy.

-"No i wreszcie spokój"-pomyślał Ludwig ciesząc się kuflem zimnego i dobrego piwa.

-Hej,West!Masz pięć euro?

-"No i koniec spokoju"-pomyślał siegając po portfel.

Zaraz...

GDZIE JEST JEGO PORTFEL?!

...

^/ !

A tymczasem pare alejek dalej:

-Dobry zegarek-jego kuzyn,rosjanin oglądał szczegółowo cudo które pożyczył sobie bezpowrotnie od jednego Szwajcara-jak myślisz na ile kielichów starczy?

Polak spojrzał fachowym okiem znad butelki wódki.

-Mnóstwo,kuzynie,mnóstwo-łyknął jeszcze troche a w jego bluzie dyndał wesoło skórzany portfel jakiegoś ważniaka który zgubił gdzieś smerfetke.

STEREOTYP 2-CZŁOWIEK POSĄG I PIJAK

Światowe spotkanie właśnie się skończyło.A przynajmniej tak powinno być.

Ponieważ personifikacja Polski nigdy nie działa zgodnie z ogólnie przyjętymi normami zakończenie światowego spotkania musiało się przesunąć dla Niemca na plan dalszy.

-Ni o mówie ci *hik* to było totalnie *hik* zajebiste *hik* peh..jak ja to..*hik* załatwiłem...

-Fantastycznie-Niemiec patrzył na opierającego się o niego Polaka w stanie sugerującym na spożycie kilku whisky przemyconych przez Szkocje na spotkanie.

-Człowieku! *hik* nie stój tak *hik* bo jeszcze *hik* zmienisz się w *hik* posąg *hik*

-Większa szansa,że ty się zmienisz w typowego żula spod biedry.

-Co nie! *hik* Edward? A tak *hik* nawiasem *hik* mówiąc...Gdzie Bell*hik*a?

-Jeśli mówisz o Belgi to właśnie wyszła.

-Za grosz w tobie poczucia humoru.

-Sugerujesz,że jestem skarbonką?-blondyn uniósł brew

-CZYLI JEDNAK JEST NADZIEJA!

-Polen...

-No znikam *hik* znikam...*hik* w końcu umówiłem się z ruskim na picie!

I trzasnęły drzwi.

-Eh...-Ludwig rozmasował nos- głupi Polak...tylko skąd on wiedział,że pracuje w muzeum jako posąg Michała Anioła?


	2. Czechy i Szwajcaria:Rodzinne kłopoty

_Rodzina Czech: Polska,Słowacja,Rosja,Białoruś,Ukraina,Słowenia, Chorwacja, Czarnogóra, Serbia, Bośnia i Hercegowina,Macedonia, Bułgaria _

_Rodzina Szwajcari: Austria, Liechtenstein(nie wystąpi w tej książce), Niemcy Wschodnie i Zachodnie, Anglia, Dania, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia, Belgia, Holandia, Luksemburg.(uznajmy,że pozostała trójka należy do gernan ponieważ nie chce mi się szukać w necie)_

Powiedzenie,że to było miłe spotkanie było lekkim niedopowiedzeniem.

Właściwie to było zimprowizowane posiedzenie w celu odcięcia się od germańsko-słowiańskiej rodziny która namiętnie rzucała się na siebie w sąsiednim budynku (przodowali Austria i Serbia ponieważ pewien Chorwat "przypadkowo" podpalił czyjeś pianino i wszyscy myśleli,że to Serbia.)

-Co za tępaki-pomyślała Czechy na głos a jej brew drgała niepokojąco- za grosz kultury! Ogłady! Myślenia a przynajmniej zdolności pozostałości tego narządu w ich głowach!

-Zgadzam się-Szwajcaria wziął łyk herbaty- ta zgraja idiotów nie ma pojęcia o zachowywaniu się jak normalni ludzie.

-Ty naprawde wierzysz,że oni są normalni?-prychnęła Czechy kpiąc z wiary swojego kompana jak to ateistka lubiła robić.

I jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów rozległ się potężny huk który wzniecił straszliwą ilość dymu sprawiający,że nasze dwie personifikacje zaczęły kaszleć.

Gdy dym opadł Czechy i Słowacja ujrzeli winnego. Był to Serbia który wstając z rozwalonej ściany krzyczał oblegi w stronę Danii który śmiał się jak hiena.

-Co za kretyni..-mrugnął Szwajcaria gdy Serbia zniknąl niemal równie szybko jak się pojawił.

-No co ty nie powiesz...-Czechy spojrzała na swoją nową spódnice która na nową już nie wyglądała(to było drogie to jasnej...!)-na rany boskie już łatwiej ogarnać twoją rodzine niż moją!

Szwajcaria spojrzał na nią jak na idiotke (czyt: stereotypowy wierzący patrzy na stereotypowego ateiste)

-No raczej nie. To twoich prędzej ta się ogarnać niż moich!

Tym razem kolej Czech na patrzenie na swojego rozmówce jak na idiote.

-Ty chyba nigdy w życiu nie rozdzielałeś Serbi i Chorwacji...

-A ty Danii i Szwecji...

Przez moment między nimi trwała cisza...

-Wiesz co?-Szwajcar chyba wpadl na pomysł.

-Co?

-Zamieńmy się.

-CO?

-peh- Szwajcaria powoli nabierał przekonania że, Czechy się nie różni niczym od reszty bandy-powiem jaśniej i zrozumialej: przez następny dzień ja się zajmuje twoją rodziną a ty moją. Umowa stoi?

Czechy zawahała się przez moment.

Ale tylko przez moment.

-Umowa stoi!-napluła sobie w ręke i podała Szwajcari-udowodnie ci że twoja rodzina jest gorsza od mojej!

Lecz Szwajcaria z niewiadomych przyczyn nadal patrzył się na nią jak na kretynke.

*Następnego dnia...*

**RUNDA 1:POBUDKA!**

Czechy

-WSTAWAĆ!- nasza słowianka z krwii i kości oraz żałądka ze stali postanowiła zacząć dzień o 6 rano by powkurzać pewne narody.

-Rany boskie nie drzyj się tak- jako pierwsi na dole pojawili się Niemcy, Holandia i Szwecja cali roszczochrani i w wymiętolonych ubraniach co doprowadziło by niektóre fanfgirle do aktywacji moda: "maxsimum boskości"

Ale nie naszą Czeszke. Gdy zrozumiała,że takim sposobem nie obudzi wszystkich na śniadanie postanowiła wykorzystać skuteczny sposób to obudzenia takich śmierdzących leni jak jej bracia.

Pierwszym kozłem ofiarnym był jak zwykle Prusak.

-POBUDKA KARTOFLU! -Czechy z magnetofonem w ręku zaczęła się drzeć wprost do ucha Gilberta.

-Verdamn!

-No wreszcie wstałeś. ŚNIADANIE ZA PIĘĆ MINUT!- jeszcze raz naraziła Gilberta na załamanie nerwowe i poszła obudzić pozostałych Nordyków.

-Na rany boskie przymknij się- zaspana twarz Norwrgi wychylila się znad kołdry podczas gdy Islandia na górze ponownie wkopał się w swoją nore.

Ale Czechy miala w nosie Norwegie. Jak to mówią: Jak poradziłeś sobie z Rosją to poradzisz sobie że wszystkim!

I w ten odo sposób Norwegia pocałował ściane ku cichej radości Islandi.

Następny był Dania który chrapał,że aż miło. Na szczęście ta osoba była prosta do obudzenia.

Wystarczyło go włożyć do łóżka Austrii.

-Austria się obudzi z powodu śmierdzącego potu nordyka

-zacznie piszczeć jak baba

-Dania siè obudzi.

-pomyśli coś zboczonego.

-Dania zaproponuje Austri drugą rundkę.

Czechy wyła że śmiechu. Na jej szczęście Belgia i Luksemburg już wstali i dołączyli do płakania że śmiechu gdy Austria gonił Danie w samej bieliźnie.

Szwajcaria

Czas pokazać tym wszystkim słowiańskim darmozjadom kto tu rządzi!

Na początku poznęcajmy się nad pierwszym pokojem po lewej!

-Pobudka!-krzyknął torując sobie drogę przez rozwalone drzwi-czas na śniadanie!

-Co si dziej...jakue wstrząsy ziemi czy co- znad pierzyny wydobyła się Ukraina.

-Jeszcze pięć minut chłopaki..-Macedonia próbowała zakryć się przed upiornym światem zewnętrznym.

-Już rano?- Białoruś wstała ze swej trumny niczym wampir patrząc na Szwajcara swoimi bezuczuciowymi, błękitnym oczami.

Ok,dziewczyny zaliczone teraz czas na chłopaków.

-WSTAWAĆ LENIWE DARMOZJADY!

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!- Serbia chyba nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji i rzucił w Szwajcara poduszką- nie bądź Chorwatem i mnie nie budź!

-Ach ta-znikąd pojawił się Chorwacja- patrz Vash jak się budzi Serba!

I skoczył mu na brzuch wywołując u brata okrzyk bólu i synfonie pisków.

-SPADAJ KLOCKU JEDEN!

-Co się tu dzieje?- to pokoju wpadli jednocześnie Polska, Bułgaria,Słowenia i Słowacja a za nimi spokojnie drepdał Rosja.

-Serbia i Chorwacja znów się kłócą- zauważył słusznie Słowenia.

-Ja ***** chłopaki nie od rana dajcie ze spokój- jęknął Polska-wyspać się przez was nie idzia..

-Zgadzam się- na środku pokoju pojawił się magicznie Czarnogóra z poduszką w ręku- Słowacja zamień się pokojami...

-Zapomnij!

-No weź...ja z tą dwójką wytrzymać nie mogę!

-Gdzie BH? (Bośnia i Hercegowina)

-Towarzysz szedł na dół by zrobić śniadanie.

-Aaaaa.

-NIE STAĆ JAK TAKIE SŁUPY TYLKOPOMÓŻCIE MI ICH ROZDZIELIĆ!

-żeby za pięć minut znów zaczeli się lać? Żartujesz?

**RUNDA 2: PRZYGODOWANIE DO WYJŚCIA DO PRACY!**

Czechy

-ktoś widział gdzieś moje dokumenty?

-Masz na stole Austria.

-Aaa dziękuje..

No cóż..Czechy z bólem ale,przyznać musiała,że Germanie potrafili się zorganizować.

A przynajmniej większośc z nich.

-Chłopaki widzieliście gdzieś moje spodnie?- u szczytu schodów pojawił się Dania w samych bokserkach-takie czarne z czerwonym paskiem z boku?

-A Szwecja ich czasem nie brał do prania?- powiedział Islandia z tostem w ustach podczas gdy jego brat zawiązywał mu krawat.

\- ja je ostatnio widziałem u ciebie w pokoju- wtrącił Luksemburg.

-Ubierz się wreszcie kretynie. Nie rób z siebie drugiej Francji- Anglia szukał swoich kluczy to auta.

Dania pomyślał przez chwile. A po tym myśleniu przeklnął siarczyście i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

-Co za idioci..Holandia masz wszystko?-Czechy zapytała Holendra.

-Tia...

A tu nagle..

-PRUSY ZLAŚ Z TEGO ŻYRANDOLU!

-JAK BĘDĘ CHCIAŁ TO ZEJDE!

U boku Czech natychmiast pojawił się Niemcy.

-Przepraszam za brudera-mrugnął cicho i poszedł uspokajać Austrie i drzeć się na brata.

-Głośno tutaj co nie?- powiedziała Belgia pojawiając się u boku Czech.

No niestety w tym temacie musiała się zgodzić z Belgią. Coraz bardziej odnosiła wrażenie,że germani i słowianie w niektórych sprawach niewiele się od siebie różnili.

Szwajcaria

Ten dom mógł określić tylko jednym słowem: burdel.

Rosja i Białoruś jako jedyni byli gotowi do drogi a reszta to totalny chaos.

-Totalnie się z tobą zgadzam!- krzyknął Polska wchodząc do łazienki.

Słowenia nadal w piżamie.

Czarnogóra czesze włosy.

Ukraina za pomocą Macedonii i Bułgari szuka jej teczki.

BH nadal pod prysznicem.

A Serbia i Chorwacja...

Szwajcari zadrgała powieka. Ci idioci nie robią nic innego poza uprzykrzaniem sobie życia na 101 różnych sposobów. Akurat rzucali siebie papierowymi kulkami nie zdając sobie że piorą je z teczki Słowacji który na szybko pobiegł do sklepu po pączka.

Banda wariatów.

-Ach,to tutaj- znikąd pojawił się Bułgaria- Ukraina znalazłem to!

Szwajcaria na tym usiadł.

Chłopak poczuł,że się rumieni.

-Przepraszam-mrugnął cicho i poszedł do kuchni zapominając już kto tam siedzi.

-NO DOBRA CHŁOPAKI! DOSYĆ JUŻ TEJ ZABAWY! JAK ZARAZ MI TEGO NIE POSPRZĄTACIE TO...

Nagle kazanie zostało przerwane przez wchodzącego do kuchni Słowacja.

-Ludzie kupiłem wszystkim pączki!

Zaraz czy to moje dokumenty?

No to klops.

**RUNDA 3: SPĘDZANIE WOLNEGO CZASU!**

Czechy

-Ale..

-Nie

-To tylko..

-Nie

-Scheiße

Było już po spotkaniu i Czechy zamiast cieszyć się wolnym czasem zastępowała Niemcy w krzyczeniu na Prusy który próbował rozwalić Austrii pianino. Młotkiem. Pneumatycznym.

-Odstaw wreszcie to ustrojstwo!

-Peh jaka z ciebie maruda- Prusy patrzył niezadowolony na dziewczyne- to już twój brat jest bardziej zabawny od ciebie!

Ding!Ding!Ding!Ding Gilbert! Zła odpowiedź

Gdy Austria wszedł do pomieszczenia zastał dość... niecodzienny widok.

Właściwie był tak niecodzienny że aż wypluł herbate.

-Czego?-spytała się Czechy waląc Gilberta młotem sami-wiecie-gdzie.

Austria po chwilowym szoku uznał że nie odpowie i wyszedł w pokoju zastanawiając się czy nie lepiej pomóc Anglii w kuchni.

Szwajcaria.

-Czy wy jesteście głupi?-chłopak nie był pewny tego pomysłu.

-Spokojnie nikomu jeszcze nic się nie stało-odpowiedział Bułgaria podczas gdy Polska i Słowacja wkładali BH do armaty.

Byli właśnie całą gromadą na plaży. Vash pomyślał że to oznacza że będą się opalać czy coś.

To głowy by mu nie przyszło,że słowianie wymyślą tak głupią w gre: "przewróćmy Rosje do wody"

Ale tak było. Rosja siedział sobie spokojnie na krześle umieszonym na platformie dwa kilometry dalej a reszta słowian ustalała kolejność.

Najpierw BH.

-Rosja gotowy?!-krzyknął Słowenia przez magnetofon.

Rosja podniósł kciuk w góre.

-Dobra. Na mój znak odpalamy torpete-Słowenia ustawił się z gwizdkiem w prawym ręku.-Uwaga wszyscy! Za 3...

2...

1...

GWIZD!

I BH poleciała.

By po kilku sekundach znaleść się w wodzie.

-Peh..słabo-mrugnął Polska- akurat wiał zawiał i zepchnął ją na otwartą przestrzeń.

-No rzeczywiście szkoda- mrugnął Słowacja- dobra teraz ja! Bułgaria wkładaj mnie do tej armaty!

Szwajcaria nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać czy płakać.

**RUNDA 4: SEN!**

Czechy.

-Wiecie co chłopaki..Kiedyś dawno temu istniała pewna świetna złota myśl: " Nie jesteś Słowianinem-NIE CHLEJ!"

Ale trójka naćpanych german miała to gdzieś. Och,z pewnością kac będzie mordercą bez serca.

-Wyplajaszam sobie...*hik*-zacząl Prusak- hajtłaćc się ze słowianiiinem...Ja moc chleć!

-Ty? Hajtać?-Dania właściwe wypekiwał bąbelki piwne z ust-zkimć? Z Roossjiiijjjaaa?

-Niet-ego Prusaka nawet w stanie niedrzeźwym nie malało- z poljin idioto!

-Ajć...-Dania nie był zdziwiony-Angli..hata...się ze slowianem...?

Ale Anglia był już martwy.

Czechy zastanawiala się czrmu nadal tu stoi. Powinna już dawno leżeć w wyrku i słodko spać a nie czuwać nad tymi pijakami!

-Polliienn być zllee...-mówił Prusak-on ...-tu zatrzymał głos- woleć *hik* głupiegi *hik* Litwe od zajebistegi ja!

Aaa to dlatego ciągle się kłócą...

-Zan tdn ból vracie- Dania zaczął płakać- Nor mnie unika i nie wiem dlaczego!

-No widaz brać...Nasi faceci to głupi nie-germanie!

-Ale,Nor jest germanem!

-I co z tego?

Na plus tej rozmowy Czechy może dodać ze powoli zaczeli składać sensowne zdania.

Szkoda tylko,że musiała słuchać co jej brat wyprawiał w 17 wieku i jak Norwegia wyglądał seksownie w kąpielówkach.

Szwajcaria

Zdecydowanie nie lubił nocnych zwyczajów Słowian. Zdecydowanie.

-Te Szwajcar!- drzwi do jego sypialni otworzyły się i stanął w nich uradowany Chorwacja z serpentynami na włosach.-chodź bo kurczaka przegapisz!

-Nie.

-Jezu co za maruda-Chorwacja nadal nie ustępował- choć dalej;rozluźnisz się,pogadasz, dobrze upijesz...

-N.I.E

-Co za sztywniak-Chorwat przewrócił oczami-dobra,ale nie mów,że nie ostrzegałem!

I wyszedł.

Zostawiając Szwajcarie samego na całą noc. By mógł się potem rano przygotować na wstrząsajonycy widok jakim był widok chlejących nadal słowian bez oznak najmnieszego kaca.

*Następnego dnia...*

-Powiem ci tak Vash..-zaczęła Czechy rozkładając się na kanapie- powinniśmy zacząć myśleć nad dobrą swatką dla twojej rodziny. Ty wiesz czego ja się dowiedziałam jak oni się upili?

-Natomiast twoich trzeba wysłać do wariatkowa! Spychają siebie do wody za pomocą armaty!

-Aaa...to...kto wygrał?

-Białoruś

-Aaa no tak. Ta do by go zepchnęła nawet gdyby miała chodzić po wodzie

-a o twoich dwóch kuzynach nawet nie wspomne! Słowacja musiał od nowa dokumenty załitwiać!

-Serbia i Chorwacja? Chłopie w porównaniu z Prusami i Austrią do aniołki? Rozumiesz aniołki?!

Weź znajdź prusakowi jakiej zajęcie po nie ręcze za siebie!

-A gdzie on jest?

-W szpitalu.

Szwajcaria uniósł brew.

-Nie wnikam

-To dobrze. Nie chcę mi się tłumaczyć.

W pokoju rozległa się cisza...

-To...kto wygrał?

-JA!


	3. Polska i Węgry:Wiadomości

_~Użytkownik Węgry utworzył konwersacje~_

_~Użytkownik Polska został dodany do konwersacji~_

Polska: o cześć Elka!

Węgry: Feliks zgadnij co znalazłam!

Polska: sposób na pozbycie się mojego kuzynostwa?

Węgry: to później! Patrz!

_~Użytkownik Węgry przesyła załącznik~_

Polska: lol, dwójka facetów ma dziecko... Ten świat poważnie zaczyna schodzić na psy... Te a kto to?

Węgry: to Hong Kong i Islandia Feliks.

Polska: aaaa... Nie skojarzyłem.

Węgry: trudno się dziwić skoro jedyne co robisz to siedzenie i kłócenie się z twoim sąsiadem po lewej stronie.

Polska: bo to kretyn jest!

Węgry: ...

Polska: mniejsza... Brat nadal cię unika?

Węgry: skąd wiesz?

Polska: gdyby ktoś chciał mnie wsadzić do słoika to też bym uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Węgry: wcale nie chcę go wsadzić do słoika! Ale dzięki za pomysł!

Polska: ...

Polska: jakby co to ja nic nie wiem!

Węgry: ...

Węgry:Ale,mam świetną nowine! Tylko posłuchaj!

Polska: Austrii okociły się wreszcie skrzypce?

Węgry: nie?

Polska:beh...a chciałem zobaczyć wreszcie małe skrzypciątka.

Węgry: Feliks...czy ciebie cokolwiek rusza poza skrzypcami Austri?

Polska: A co ma mnie ruszyć? Łóżko? Chociaż jak się wstawi kółka...

Węgry: już nieważne.

Polska: lecz jeśli chcesz mogę ciebie rozruszać ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Węgry: Nie,nie będzie powtórki

Polska: Nasze nienarodzone dziecko płacze bo nie pozwalasz mu przyjść na świat!

Węgry: jesteśmy krajami Feliks!

Węgry: Poza tym przestań udawać Królową Dramatu!

Polska: Ale, wiesz jak świetnie wyglądam w stroju Lady Gaga?

_~Użytkownik Węgry zmienił nazwę użytkownika Polska na LadyGaga~_

LadyGaga: ...

_~Użytkwnik LadyGaga zmienił nazwę użytkownika Węgry na SkrzypceAustrii~_

SkrzypceAustrii: serio?

LadyGaga: no co?Cudowny nick!

SkrzypceAustrii: i tak lepszy niż twój

LadyGaga: ?

SkrzypceAustrii: na czym my to skończyliśmy?

LadyGaga: miałaś mi coś pokazać

SkrzypceAustrii: aaaaa. To

_~Użytkownik SkrzypceAustrii przesyła załącznik~_

_~Użytkownik LadyGaga wyczuwa tęcze ? ~_

LadyGaga: ten po lewej ma minę jakby chciał cię zamordować

SkrzypceAustrii: zamorduje mnie jak zobaczy następny numer Playboya

LadyGaga:...

LadyGaga: daje 2 dyszki na Południe

SkrzypceAustrii: podbijam: 3 dyszki na Holandie.

LadyGaga: temu do raczej nie poleci krew z nosa a zaczerwieni się ze złości

SkrzypceAustrii: poleci. Już moja w tym głowa.

LadyGaga: zakaz używania patelni przy zakładach. Zapomniałaś?

SkrzypceAustrii: ?

LadyGaga:

SkrzypceAustrii: spokojnie. Ja tylko zajmie się tymi dwoma to ty będziesz na celowniku ⭕

_~Użytkownik LadyGaga pogrąża się w rozpaczy~_

SkrzypceAustrii: ?

LadyGaga: NAWET. NIE. PRÓBUJ

SkrzypceAustrii: a to czemu?

LadyGaga: pamiętasz co się działo gdy próbowałaś mnie zeswatać z Anglią?

SkrzypceAustrii: Aaaa too...To był niezamierzony przypadek!

LadyGaga: Tia jasne...

SkrzypceAustrii: spokojnie. Tym razem mam dla ciebie idealną osobę!

LadyGaga: Ładną brunetke?

SkrzypceAustrii: A co?Podoba cię się Tajwan? ° ͜ʖ ͡ -

LadyGaga: Z Europy?

SkrzypceAustrii: Chwila... Muszę sprawdzić czy Walia jest kobietą...

LadyGaga: *faceplam*

LadyGaga: *podwójny faceplam*

LadyGaga: *tłum faceplam*

SkrzypceAustrii: i już!

LadyGaga: co już?

SkrzypceAustrii: umówiłam cię na randkę w ciemno!

LadyGaga: z kim?

SkrzypceAustrii: domyśl się ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LadyGaga: z brunetką?

SkrzypceAustrii: blisko ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LadyGaga: ...

LadyGaga: mów że...

SkrzypceAustrii: Tak!

LadyGaga: NIGDY W ŻYCIU NIE UMÓWIĘ SIĘ Z AUSTRIĄ!

SkrzypceAustrii:ALE BĘDZIECIE MIEĆ MAŁE SKRZYPCIĄTKA!A JA BĘDĘ MIAŁA ZDJĘCIA DO PLAYBOYA!

LadyGaga:KOBIETA MOJEGO ŻYCIA MNIE NIENAWIDZI!

SkrzypceAustrii:WCALE NIE! czekaj co?

_~Użytkownik LadyGaga wylogował się~_

SkrzypceAustrii: Feliks?


	4. Prusy i Polska-Waćpan raczysz pierdolić

Jeśli Gilbert był czegoś pewien to tego,że istnieje.

A reszta to tylko wizja napisana przez Szatana dla jego udręki.

Pisakiem była oczywiście wódka.

Było już po szkole gdy Gilbert wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi wbili na domówke u pewnego Serba. Kij z tym że,nawet nie znali jego imienia. Domówka bez Bad Touch Trio nie ma prawa nazywać się domówką jak głosiła wszystkim zasada w szkole Hetalia.

Na tej domówce była cała śmietanka towarzyska z jego szkoły! Alfred z jego bratem (i byłym Gilberta) Mattem, Mathias z jego familią, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Erzsebet z kolejnym byłym Gilberta-Rodericem, Jego brat Ludwig z dwoma włoszkami- jednym który dusił go swoimi ranionami (moment starannie udukomentowany), drugim który próbował się wyrwać z mocnego uścisku ramion Toniego za pomocą jego (czyli Toniego) brata Alvareza, Bella ze swoimi braćmi, Arthur który już zaczynał walić miotłą Alfreda i Francisa podczas gdy jego starsi bracia już dopierali się do bufetu i wiele innych!

Gilbert uwielbiał takie klimaty. Ten smród, głośna muzyka, romansy i przekazywane tajemnice w kątach pokoju...Czy istniało coś lepszego?

-Tak-dopowiedział narrator-spójrz w kąt.

Gilbert spełnił polecenie narratora i spojrzał w zwykły kąt. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Tam samotnie w kącie stał Feliks Łukasiewicz,jego miłość i powód dla którego złamał serce swoim byłym. Rzadki to widok widzieć go na imprezach-wszyscy wiedzieli że,Feliks unikał imprez i w ogóle dużych tłumów woląc towarzystwo starannie dobranych przyjaciół do których niestety zaglibisty Gilbert się nie zaliczał.

I e ogóle można było się zastanawiać jakim cudem od tu się znalazł ale,skoro już tu jest Gilbert nie miał zamiaru tracić okazji!

Ale,najpierw wódka!

_"Lista sposobów na podryw autorstwa Zaglibistego Gilberta i innych"_

-Cześć piękny-ucho Feliksa owiał czyjś piekielny wydech-czy ktoś ci mówił że,jesteś uroczy?

Głupi Szwab i jego mania pieprzenia wszystkiego co się rusza.

-Tak. Mój chłopak. A teraz spadaj.

-Żartujesz sobie-w głosie Gilberta zabrzmiało niedowierzenie-przecież Litwin jest z tą wariatką!

Feliks spojrzał na niego jak na idiote.

-Czemu wszyscy myślicie że,muszę umawiać się z Taurysem?! Hallo...są jeszcze inni faceci w okolicy!

-Ale,nie tak wspaniali jak ja!

-A idź to kąta obściskiwać się ze swoim ego!

I zanim Gilbert się spostrzegł Feliks zniknął z jego pola widzenia.

**PRÓBA 1: NIEPOWODZENIE**

-Mój kuzyn jest strasznie nieśmiały- za plecami Gilberta odezwał się głos Ivana (poważnie na jakim haju musiała być matka nautra żeby połączyć Feliksa i Ivana więzami krwi tego pewnie nawet ona nie wiedziała)-ape spokojnie mam na to świetny sposób!

** Rusku**

-Ty jesteś pewien,że to wypali?-spytał się Gilbert patrząc jak Ivan przywiązuje znokautowanego Feliksa do krzesła

-Da!Na moich wrogów zawsze do działa-Iwan odchylił się i otrzepał ręce-życze miłej zabawy!

I wyszedł zostawiając Gilberta z nieprzytomnym ciałem.

"Jakbym to robił z trupem" pomyślał Gilbert "ciekawe czy zareaguje jak mu ściągne spodnie?"

Na nieszczęście zareagował.

mode on

-GGGIIIILLLBBWWERRRTT!

**PRÓBA 2: NIEPOWODZENIE**

-Sheiße-mruczał prusak przy stole z żarciem gderając to francuza który nakładał mu naklad na podpite oko-jak go mam teraz przelecieć ?! Ten przeklęty rusek!

-oh mój drogi. Chyba mam pomysł-usmiechnął się Francja.

-Czyli co?-Gilbert jak zwykle nie rozumiał

-Po prostu zrób to co ja i Antonio!

-...

-...

-Nie wyjde na idiote.

-...

-Dawaj tą wódke. Nachlać się muszę.

** Francusku i Hiszpańsku.**

Feliks stał sobie spokojnie z Węgrami gdy nagle poczuł jak czyjeś silne i ciepłe ramiona oplatają mu biodra.

-Feli -w swoim uchu znów usłyszał ten denerwujący głos.

-Nie jestem Włochem. Jeśli go szukasz to albo przytula twojego brata albo kręci z którymś z braci Iberyjskich.

Gilbert zrobił mine niewiniątka.

-Feli jesteś niemiły!

Polak westchnął

-Wybacz Elka-uśmiechnął się do swojej przyjaciółki która przytrzymywała palcami zakrwawiony nos-ale,muszę się niepostrzeżenie oddalić.

I to powiedziawszy zostawił swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę z zakrwawionym nosem ciągnąc pijanego Gilberta za ucho w przeciwną stronę szukając miejsca gdzie mógłby na spokojnie sprawić by ta pruska zaraza wytrzeźwiała.

-Te,Alfred masz wolny pokój?-zapytał roześmianego amerykanina który stał otoczony przez swój fanklub.

-hmmm...-Alfred pomyślał przez chwile z patykiem w ustach i skinienem głowy wskazał w kierunku drewnianych drzwi obok których zioneli ciemną aurą Szwed i Holender.

-Choć zarazo- Feliks pociągnął Gilberta który próbował wskoczyć mu na plecy w stronę drzwi za którymi znajdował się korytarz pelen innych drzwi.

-co za pajace-mrugnął Polak gdy po raz piąty przeskodzili innej parze-za grosz ogłady w tych ludziach..

-Feli...-mruczał Gilbert wąchajac jego włosy-ladnie pachniesz.

-Powiedz coś jeszcze raz w tym stylu a powąchasz tynk tamtej ściany.-Feliks otworzył szóste drzwi-no wreszcie jakaś pusta. Wskakuj!

I wepchnął Gilberta zamykając uprzednio drzwi.

-A teraz lulu i spać..

Gilbert mrugnął jeszcze raz powiekami. Jakim cudem się znalazł w łóżku? A zresztą to mało ważne. Jakim cudem znalazł się w łóżku SAM?

-Ej!-krzyknął Feliks gdy silne ramiona albinosa oplotły go w pasie i zaciągnęły do wyrka-zostaw!

-Nie-znad pierzyny pojawiła się stanowcza głowa Gilberta a jego uścisk wzmocnił się-moje.

-NO CHYBA NIE!

-Jesteś pewny Polennn?

-TA...khmh?

A dalej to już wiecie co było.

Bosz jak on nienawidził przychodni u lekarza. A uczucie beznadziejności i zmęczenia nie zmniejszało nawet towarzystwo jego chłopaka tuż obok.

-zarazo przypomnij mi czemu tu jesteśmy?

-Bo zaglibisty ja nienawidzi twojego paskudzenia toalety!

Bo co on w ogóle się pytał? Totalnie beznadzieja. Tak samo z resztą jak stan jego zdrowia.

-Pan Łukasiewicz-zawołała pielęgniarka.

-Nareszcie-wymruczał blondyn i razem z lubym weszli do gabinetu doktora.

-Witam panów-za biurkiem stał gostek który wyglądał jakby się wyrwał z filmu przygotowego- mogę wiedzieć o co chodzi?

-No widzi pan chodzi o to że...-zaczął Feliks ale,albinos go uprzedził.

-Rzyga codziennie rano, je za dużo, skarzy się na bóle brzucha i o mein got on zaczął jeść wursty!Polak!Je wursty! Przecież to oznaka śmierci

-No dzięki trupie-wymruczał Feliks.

Lekarz uniósł brew.

-Dobrze. Rozumiem- zapisał coś na kartce- myśle że zanim cokolwiek zrobimy lepiej będzie wykonać badanie krwii. Panie Łukasiewicz proszę za mną a drugiego pana-tu zwrócił się w stronę Gilberta-proszę o wróceniu na poczekalnie.

Gilbert wysłał swoje zaniepokojone spojrzenie Feliksowi ale,ten wskazał mu dłonią by po prostu wyszedł.

Albinos prychnął pod nosem ale,wyszedł nie omieszając się przy tym zatrzasnął drzwi.

***Parenaście minut później***

-I jakie są wyniki doktorze?-zapytał Feliks

Ale,lekarz mu nie odpowiedział. Po prostu patrzył się na kartke przed sobą z miną jakby ta kartka poprosiła go o kebaba.

-no na litość...-jęknąl niecierpliwie Gilbert-to niezaglibiste. Gadaj pan!

-no cóż..-powiedział powoli lekarz-to bardzo dziwne ale,wydaje mi się...-tu zawiesił głos.

-Ze co?

-Wydaje mi się że...że...pan jest w ciąży.

W gabinecie zapadła niepokojąca muzyczka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Waćpan raczysz pierdolić.


	5. FrNyoUkUs-Walentynki

**Nie znam języka francuskiego. Jeśli będą błędy-przepraszam.**

Walentynki.

Samo wypowiadanie tego słowa wywoływało w jej gardle żółć i chęć wymiotów.

Walentynki,walentynki...Wale w tynki!

Pstorkate,obrzydliwie lepkie i całuśne święto gdzie wszystkie pary w szkole (Jeśli nie na świecie) które zwykle w normalne dni nie afiszują się z pokazywaniem swojej "miłości" w ten dzień ujawniają działanie już od kilku dni pranego mózgu i urządzają konkurs kto wyda najobrzydliwszy dźwięk przy moczeniu sobie nawzajem ust jęzorami. Fu!

Alice nie cierpiała tego święta.

"9 lutego i już widać pierwsze oznaki spranych mózgów" zanotowała sobie w myślach przechodzac obok wejscia do sali gimnastycznej gdzie wieszane były dekoracje: "Zwykły bal walentynkowy a wszyscy zachowują się jakby szykowali sale na własny ślub co najmniej! Ludzie...Jakoś nigdy nie zrozumiem co się dzieje w umysłach moich rówieśników.."

-O hej!

Dziewczyna spojrzała złowrogo na chłopaka który znikąd pojawił się tuż obok niej szarmancko opierajac się o drzwi z różą w ręce i tym zwadiackim uśmiechem na jego różanych ustach który wywoływał u damskiej części populacji kapitulacje serca.

Lecz Alice już od dawna miała w nosie takie numery.

-Jeśli szukasz mózgu to najpewniej znajdziesz go w szpitalu na porodówce.

Jednak chłopaka to tylko rozbawiło.

-oh l'amour de ma vie jak widać nadal nie w humorze.-przeleciał deliktnie różą po jej podbródku -może mógłbym cię jakoś rozweselić?

-Idź wyskocz przez okno wraz z tymi durnymi tekstami Francis.

Niestety , zamiast spełnić jej życzenie którego tak bardzo sobie życzyła blondyn nadal ją obserwował z jakimś takim dziwnym błyskiem w oku i najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru przestać ani tym bardziej popełnić tragicznej śmierci a'la Romeo.

-Skończyłeś już się tak gapić bonneżabo?- zakpiła z niego Alice czując się jednak trochę nieswojo w towarzystwie francuza.

Francis nie odpowiedział jej jednak od razu tylko skierował głowe w stronę wejścia do sali gdzie trwały gorączkowe przygotowania do balu.

-A więc zostało już tylko pięć dni pour atteindre mon objectif - mrugnął. Ni to do siebie ni to do Alice.

Złołoża ramiona na klatce piersiowej patrzac na niego z nienawiścią w oczach.

-Pięć dni do CZEGO żabo?

-Hmm...-Francis spojrzał na nią jakby przez chwile zastanawiał się z kim ma do czynienia. Jednak zaraz się ożywił- Ach moja droga nie wiesz co to za dzień? Zbliżają się Walentynki! Jeden z najcudowniejszych dni w roku kiedy zakochani przysięgają sobie wieczną amour w postaci obdarowywania się prezentami i...

-Same bzdety-prychnęła Alice

-Słucham-Francis spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-To co słyszałeś.-Alice zaczęła mówić do niego jak do bobasa które dopiero poznawało świat.-Głupie. Bezsensowne. Święto...

Franis uniósł ramiona w geście kapitulacji.

-Ach,moja droga jak zwykle masz całkowitą racje. Ale,jednak...-tu ujął jej podbródek i zanim zdążyła zareagować jego oddech owinął jej ucho- mam nadzieje że, zmienisz zdanie mon amour.

Policzki Alice zarumieniły się wściekle gdy kciuk tego przeklętego Francuza zaczął pocierać jej policzek. Lecz jednak ten stan odtrętwienia nie trwał długo i...

-EJ! ZOSTAW JĄ!

...Kopnęła konfidenta w jaja!

-Alice nic ci nie jest?!- przybiegł Alfred patrząc na jęczącego z bólu Francisa. Z sali zaczęły wychylać się zaciekawione głowy.

-Nic mi nie jest. Sama dałam sobie rade.-położyła ręce na biodrach i spojrzała z wyższością na Francisa który płakał z bólu u jej stóp.

Alfred tylko wymruczał coś pod nosem po czym ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny wziął ją za ręke i pociągnął za sobą zostawiając Francisa w rękach pozostałych uczniów.

-EjZostaw mnie!-krzyczała gdy ciągnął ją po korytarzu.

\- Stupid not think that I will let you have her- wymruczał cicho Alfred.

-Co mówiłeś?

-Mam kupony do Maca!-Amerykanin odwrócił głowe w jej kierunku wyciągając z kieszeni wspomniane kupony- Chodźmy i tak nic wielkiego się nie stanie jeśli ominiesz wf!

-No chyba cię coś...-nie dokonczyła zdania bo Alfred zaczął trucht i Alice musiała pilnować by nikt ich nie zauważył jak uciekaja ze szkoły! (Kij z tym ze z ostatniej lekcji!)

(Głupi Amerykanin!)

*W Macdonald*

-Jesteś idiotą Alfred-dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela który siedział naprzeciwko niej namiętnie siorbiąc shake- jak nasz przyłapią to ty będziesz odpowiadać za nas dwoje.

-hmmm-Alfred przestał siorbać i spojrzał na Alice po czym westchnął i odłożył shake- Nie bądź taka nudna Alice...Nikt nas nie zauważy!

Jednak Alice nie była taka lekkomyślna jak on. Boże czemuś ją tak pokarał?! Wiedziała,że nie jest zbytnio towarzyska-właściwie jej charakter odstraszał wszystkich potencjalnych przyjaciół. Poza Alfredem i Chiarą nie miała żadnych znajomych. Francis się nie liczył. To zbok a nie przyjaciel.

A tak właściwie ciekawe co z Chiarą...-pomyślała. Brakowało jej towarzystwa ciętej brunetki której cała męska część szkoły unikała jak ognia. Nie żeby tamtej przeskadzało... Ugh! Czemu akurat DZISIAJ musiała być chora?!

-Ummm...Alice?- z jej rozmyślań wyrwał jej głos Alfreda.

-Czego?

Blondyn wyglądał dziwnie. Podczas gdy Alice przebywała w swoim świecie Alfred przeszedł jakąś dziwną transmutacje: z głośnego wesołka o wątpliwej inteligencji zmienił się w poważnego męźczyzne który nie wiedział na czym stoi.

To było odrobine niepokojące.

-Alfred?-poważnie to było straszne. On nawet nie patrzył na hamburgera przed nim-wszystko dobrze?

-Co? Ach..tak.. tak-Alfred powrócił myślami to rzeczywistości-chcesz frytki?

Powaźnie to było dziwne...Co się dzieje z jego przyjacielem?

-Umm Alice?-spytał nagle Alfred

-Czego?

-ymm...nie żebym coś czy coś ale.

No wiesz...

-Wypluj to.

-Masz partnera na bal walentynkowy?

Dziewczyna uniosła brew. Tylko o to mu chodziło?

-Nie idę na bal-rzekła.

-WHAT?!-krzyknął Alfred tak głośno,że zwrócił na siebie uwage wszystkich klientów.

" .Kretyn"

***4 dni do balu***

Od razu po wejściu do szkoły spotkała kolejne ofiary zbiorowego praniu mózgów walentynkami.

-Boże...-jękneła szybko omijając albinosa znęcającego się nad pewną blondynką.-co za idioci...

Ruszyła dalej korytarzem. No na litość boską. Czemu oni musieli tak się kleić?! Hallo! nie myślą że,ktoś może być zraniony tym że jest samotny w tym dniu?Że ranią tylko czyjeś uczucia? (Nie mówiła o sobie oczywiście)

Banda samolubów od co.-mruczała kierując się w stronę swojej szafki- jeszcze trochę a przywołają do istnienia własną córke! I jeszcze te perfumy błe!

Perfumy?

Alice powąchała wnętrze swojej jak nic! I te serpendyny...ugh!Jak dorwie tego kto to zrobił to wyrwie mu paznokcie zardzewiałym gwoźdździem! Kto w ogóle wpadł na pomysł by to szafki wkladać bombonierke skoro o tak za chwilę się rozstopi. Ugh! Będzie musiała iść poprosić woźną o szmatke.

I ta kartka oblepiona brokatem... ktoś tu nie ma za grosz talentu artystycznego.

Alice przebiegła wzrokiem tekst: "Oczy jak szmaragdy", "twe usta miękkie jak płatek róży" "twój głos niczym ćwierk słowików" "bądź moją partnerką na balu" itd itd...

-B-baka!-wyszeptała cichutko Alice rumieniąc się. Bo raz pierwszy w życiu dostała kartkę walentynkową i w sumie schlebiało jej to. Ale,żeby reputacji stało się zadość po prostu włożyła kartkę między stronami książki i z trzaskiem zamknęła szafke.

-Hej Alice!-usłyszała głos dobrze znanego amerykanina dochodzący od jej prawej strony.

-"O nie"-pomyślała-"on nie może zobaczyć moich rumieńców na twarzy! Jeszcze zacznie się głośno z tego śmiać i cała moja reputacja pójdzie sobie daleko stąd!"

Dziewczyna szybko zasłoniła czerwoną twarzy grzywką i książkami po czym odwróciła się plecami do idącego w jej stronę Alfreda i szybkim marszem wyruszyła w stronę klasy.

-Hej Alice!ALICE!

Przyśpieszyła

-Ej!ALICE!ALICE!Cześć Matt! AALLLIICCCEEE!

Fuck,Fuck,Fuck musi szybko się ukryć! Ale,gdzie?

Nagle, czyjeś ręce oplotły ją w pasie i zanim się spostrzegła drzwi od schowka zamknęły się zostawiając ją samą wraz z porywaczem który uprzednio zasłonił jej usta.

-"Ci jest do kurwy nędzy?!"-pomyślała próbując się wyrwać.

-Ciii...bo nas usłyszą-szepnął jej porywacz.

Alice traciła cierpliwość.

-No wreszcie odszedł-wyszeptał Francis i uwolnił Alice co wkrótce okazało się dla niego wielkim błędem.

-CO TY MYŚLISZ ŻE ROBISZ BLOODY WA..

-Ci!-syknął Francis zasłaniając jej usta po czym dodał normalnym głosem-o to samo mógłbym spytać ciebie ma dame -tu uśmiechnął się flirciarsko- czemu uciekałaś przed swoim przyjacielem (tu wstaw sarkazm) niczym Toni przed twoją niemiłą przyjaciółką?

Gdyby Chiara tu była to francuz już dawno by leżał trupem.

Alice dziękowała niebiosom że,jest ciemno i Francis nie zauważył jej pięknego odcienia na twarzy.

-Nie twoja sprawa żabo-syknęła zakładając ręce by choć trochę oddzielić się od Francisa który był niepokojąco zbyt blisko niej-czego chcesz żabo?

-Ach!-Francuz przyjął melodramatyczną poze- niedawno zdarzyła się straszna sytacja! Okazało się,że moja partnerka na bal, doux Emily złamała nogę i niestety-melodramatyczny ciężki oddech-na balu zostane wolnym strzelcem...

Alice uniosła lewą brew.

-Wiem,że potrafie czarować ale,nie znam się na złamaniach ośle-skłamała. Potrafiła ożywiać trupy ale,nie chciała budzić zbytniej sensacji szkole. I dać mu satysfakcji oczywiście.

-...ależ oczywiście nie wymagam od ciebie chérie! Chodzi mi o to że,potrzebuje towarzystwa...

-Poproś swoich kumpli od chlania i tworzenia następnej generacji.

Francis cmoknął z rozbawieniem.

-Nie o to mi chodziło ale,doceniam twój ostry dowcip moja droga. Chodzi mi o to że,potrzebuje partnerki na bal. Jakieś pięknej blondynki...

-Natalia

-...inteligentnej...

-Rosalia(Monako)

-...z dość ostrym dowcipem...

-...Lucia...(2p!Nyo!Norwegia)

-i z pięknymi,zielonymi oczami...

-Elizabeth

Francis przewrócił oczami.

-Ach moja droga łamiesz moje ledwo już bijące serce...-czy w jego oczach było widać smutek?-chciałem się po prostu upewnić czy taka nadopna niewiasta jak ty szuka towarzystwa na przyszłym balu walentynkowym.

Alice zrobiła faceplama. Dużego.

-Francis...ty idioto. Nie idę na bal.

-Co?

-Pstro! Czego się tak na mnie dziwnie lampisz?

-Spokojnie Alice-uniósł ręce do góry-nie chciałem cię denerwować...tylko zapytać o wyjście. Przepraszam,nie wiedziałem,że pani ma już plany. Pozwól więc że,się oddale...

I wyszedł zostawiając Alice w niezłym szoku.

Czy ta żaba właśnie nazwała ją po imieniu?! Co się dzieje z tymi ludźmi?!

*****1 dzień do balu*****

-No mówie ci Chiara to coś strasznego...

-Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem-Chiara wsadziła sobie do ust garść chrupek.

-No mówie ci nie wiem co się dzieje!-Alice oparła łokieć o stół i potarła czoło-dzisiaj było ich pietnaście!Rozumiesz?! Pietnaście zaproszeń na bal w mojej szafce! I na dodatek pluszowy miś!

-Twoi zalotnicy są kretynami-stwierdziła Chiara.

-Ja już się poddaje...-tu gustowne walnięcie głową o stół-Alfred zachwuję się coś ostatnio dziwnie...Francis zrobił się coś ostatnio cichy...Te walentynki to jakaś klątwa!

-Abrakadabra hokus pokus... zakpiła Chiara-kobieto ty nawet nie idziesz na ten bal!

-No tak...w sumie...-westchnęła Alice gdy jej pole widzenia nagle zakryło coś czerwonego.

-Co jest kurwa?!-przeklnęła Chiara zabierając tą czerwoną rzecz z twarzy Alice.

Alice mrugnęła zaskoczona i rozejrzała się: żaden z uczniów nie przejął się tym co się stało przy ich stoliku ba!Nawet nie patrzyli w tą stronę co akurat było dziwne bo takiego czegoś jak...

Bukiet róż?

-Diabeł nawet napisał kartke-Chiara wyplądała mizernie wykonaną kartkę walentynkową z bukietu-patrz co napisał.

Alice odebrała kartkę od Chiary i zajrzała do środka:

"Americans are better than French"

Co to ch*****?

**Czytelniku teraz zadanie dla ciebie ;) Musisz wybrać ciąg dalszy opowieści**

**Czy Alice...:**

**a)pójdzie na bal z Alfredem?**

**b)pójdzie na bal z Francisem?**

**c)zostanie w domu?**


	6. Wybór:DOM

Dzień walentynek.

Alice zalała gorącym mlekiem swój ulubiony kubek z truskawką i drugi ze skrzyżowanymi mieczami. Za okniem lało siarczyscie i wesoło a ona już w myślach dziękowała Bogu,że jest w ciepłym domu i nie stoi teraz w kącie w zimnej sali gimnastycznej otoczona przez miziające się pary. Fu!

-Wybrałaś już film?!-krzyknęła do osoby będącej w salonie. Poważnie ile można wybierać jeden głupi film?

-Już mam! Nie krzycz kurna!-odkrzyknęła jej Chiara.

Blondynka na jej krzyk tylko przewróciła tylko oczami i wzięła kubki z kakao. Poważnie nie trzeba tak się drzeć.

-Nie drzyj się tak.-mrugnęła wchodząc do salonu gdzie czekała już na nią Chiara siedząca przed telewizorem otoczona stosem płyt.

Obie były jedynymi osobami z ich rocznika które zrezygnowały z udziału na balu. Alice bo uważała to za bezsens a Chiara bo wiedziała że,przez cały bal będzie łaził za nią Antonio i odstraszał wściekłymi spojrzeniami wszystkich "rywalów w miłości" (jak to mówi jego starszy brat-Alvarez)

Więc dziewczyny sobie ustaliły że,lepiej kisić się w swoim własnym skurczonym towarzystwie w domu niż w śmierdzącej sali gimnastycznej gdzie byłyby narażone na towarzystwo samców próbujących zaznaczyć swoje teretorium.

-To co wybrałaś?-spytała Alice kładąc kubki na stole tuż obok przekąsek.

-"Szeregowiec Dolot" podobno fajny jak wmawia wszystkim moja denerwująca siostra.-Chciara wyjeła lizak z buzi.

-Twoje siostry na balu?

-Ta...jedna z ziemniaczanym draniem a druga z kiltowym draniem.

-Z MOIM BRATEM?!

Alice była w szoku.

-Tia..-Chiara spojrzała na blondynke ze zmarzczonymi brwiami-no nie mów że,nie wiedziałaś kurna? Chyba cała szkoła o tym gada...

-Mój brat i twoja siostra...-Alice westchnęła i usiadła na kanapie-maturzysta i pierwszoklasistka ja...

-Tak,tak wiemy...-Chciara klapnęła sobie obok niej-to jak ogladamy czy narzekamy na rodzine?

-Włącz już.

-Nie umieraj mi tu kurna. Nie chcę mi się sprzątać twoich zwłok.

*Na sali gimnastycznej*

Francis musiał przyznać że,w tym roku on i reszta organizatorów wyjatkowo się postarali. Serpentyny, mnóstwo jedzenia,najnowsze hity...

Szkoda tylko,że Alice nie może tego zobaczyć.

-Scheiße ogarnijcie się wreście. To niezaglibiste-Gilbert korzystając z tego że,Amelia poszła do toalety dosiadł się do stolika "złamanych serc" przy którym siedzieli Francis i Tonio-macie tu tyle fajnych babek do podrywu! Faceci to bal! Tutaj każda panienka może być wasza!

Lecz równie dobrze mógłby mówić do ściany. Jeden z głową schowaną w ramionach wymawiał imie Chiary niczym papież nodlitwe a drugi kręcił swoją złotą różą jednocześnie będąc myślami w swoim świecie.

Gilbert strzelił psychicznie faceplama. Poważnie co te baby w sobie mają że,doprowadziły jego kumpli to takiego stanu?!

-Mam pomysł! Chodźmy się upić!

-Gilbert...-zaczął Antonio.

-Was?kseksekseksekseksekse!

-...zamknij się-dokonczył Francis.

Gilbert otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

Poważnie. Co te kobiety zrobiły z jego kumplami?!

Alfred topił smętnie kompont.

Nudy,nudy,nudy.

Normalnie jak na matmie.

"Po co właściwie tu przyszedłem skoro i tak jej tu nie ma?:-poskarzył się sobie w myślach obrzucając Bogu ducha winny soczek wściekłym spojrzeniem.

Bez sensu.

Idźie się nachlać. Może tym razem uda mu się pokonać tego głupiego komucha w piciu.


	7. Wybór:FRANCJA

-Zimno, piździ,zimno,piździ...-mruczała sobie Alice jak mantre podczas stania przy stole z przękąskami i obserwowania rozwszeszczanego tłumu-po co ja w ogóle się ruszyłam z domu?

Na to pytanie odpowiedział jej kilka godzin temu jej starszy brat rzucając w jej stronę białą sukienkę z tekstem: "Rodzice kazali mi cię pilnować a ja nie mam zamiaru stracić randki tylko dlatego że,jaśnie pani nie chcę się ruszyć tyłka."

-"Bo mnie ma obchodzić jego randka. Bęcwał jeden"-pomyślała Alice nakładając że,ciasta- kretyn myśli że,jak już maturzysta to wszystkie pierwszaki będą go po stopach całować!

-Jak moja siostra to zrobi to osobiście go potruje-za pleców dobiegł ją głos Chiary.

-Nie odpowiadam za debilizm mojego brata

-To dobrze. Mniej nóg do złamania-Chiara nałożyła sobie ciasta-planujesz stać jak kołek cały wieczór?

Alice przewróciła oczami.

-Owszem. Jeśli chcesz zostań ze mną. Jestem pewna że,ten nadęty hiszpan nawet nie pomyśli by tutaj zajrzeć.

Brunetka prychnęła: -Ten kretyn ma we łbie jakiś wykrywacz czy coś!

-Wykrywacz Chiary?-Alice uniosła brew- gdzie to można kupić?

Brunetka prychnęła ale,nic nie odpowiedziała tylko zajęła się polowaniem na kolejnym kawałkiem ciasta zostawiając na moment Alice w spokoju.

Jeśli chodzi o blondynke to skorzystała z chwili spokoju i rozejrzała się po sali. Żadnego żabojada i Alfreda dzięki Bogu.

-CHIARA!

-Cholera.-mrugnęła brunetka i szybko złapała Alice za rękę- zmykamy!

-CHI...o przepraszam najmocniej...Chiara! Czekaj mi tomate!

-Prędzej piekło zamarznie-usłyszała szept Chiary gdy przeciskały się między tłum. Poważnie w czym ci ludzie się kąpali? Udusić się przy nich było.

-Chiara!-nadal mogły usłyszeć głos Antonia który przeciskał się między ludźmi-czekaj!

-Mam pomysł,chodźmy...-tu Alice skierowała je na lewo ale,niestety...

Wpadły na pewnego brzydkiego Francuza.

-Witaj beauté -uśmiechnął się rozciągając usta niczym żaba którą był (przynajmniej tak wyglądało dla Alice. Dla dziewczyny która właśnie zemdlała wyglądał pewnie jak gwiazda Hollywood)-widzę że,pani mojego serca i mojej duszy postanowiła mi towarzyszyć w tym jakże pięknym...

-Spadaj froog! -syknęła Alice (nie,wcale nie była zarumieniona jasne?!) i zepchnęła Francisa na drugą dziewczyne która zemdlała zapewnie od duchoty wywołanej przez jego perfumy.

-Chodźmy-pociągnęła za sobą Chiare umykając czujnym oczom Antonio.

-Hej Fran-w jego wizji pojawiła się ręka i głowa przyjaciela-żyjesz tam?

-Trochę...ta kobieta ma silny cios-mrugnął Francis wstając przy pomocy Antonio po czym odwrócił się do biednej dziewczyny na którą wpadł-wszystko w porządku Madame?

Jednak dziewczyna milczała patrząc na niego szklistymi,szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Jak rozumiem dobrze-Francis odsunął kosmyk z oczu-chodźmy Antonio czas uczynić te noc wyjątkową!

-Czekaj!

Francis odwrócił się i spojrzał ponownie na dziewczyne.

-Słucham?

-Ja...emm..Ja-J-Ja...-dziewczyna speszyła się- c-cz-czyy-y chciałbyś może-e-e...

Antonio przewrócił oczami a Francis wetchnął w duszy. Kolejna z jego fanek która nie rozumie że,jego serce zostało uwięzione przez pewną angielke.

-Przepraszam panią-powiedział najspokojniej jak mógł choć w środku skręcało go ze wściekłości. Nie ma czasu na jakieś baby! Jego dama serca ucieka!- ale,niestety mam bardzo pilną sprawe do załatwienia więc żegnam.

I to powiedziawszy wziął Antonio za ręke po czym obaj znikneli w tłumie zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować.

-Gdzie my jesteśmy?-spytała się Chiara gdy Alice zatrzymała się i usiadła na jednej z wielu kanap gestem nakazując jej usiąść po jej drugiej stronie.

-Tam gdzie Antonio nawet nie pomyśli by cię szukać.Kącik dla zakochanych-to ostatnie słowo dodała z wyraźnym obrzydrzeniem.

Chciara spojrzała na nią jak na idiotke.

-Kretynko!-prawie krzyknęła-przecież jak nas tu zobaczą mogą wziąść nas za lesbijki i...!

-Jeśli nie chcesz możemy wrócić do Antonia-Alice uniosła spokojnie brew patrząc na Chiare jak na pięciolatka który chcę lizaka.

Chciara spojrzała na nią ze wściekłością ale,nic nie powiedziała tylko oparła się bardziej o kanape i składając ramiona i tak dla odmiany obrzucić wściekłym spojrzeniem swoje paznokcie.

-Dzięki Bogu mam chwile spokoju-westchnęła w umyśle Alice i wzięła jedno ciastko (na szczęście na stołach przy kanapach też były przekąski i napoje) ciesząc się chwilą świętego spokoju od wszelkich włochów, hiszpanów, amerykanów i francuzów

-To nic nie da Fran-westchnął Antonio opierając się o ściane. Minę miał smutną- wszędzie już szukaliśmy. Nigdzie ich nie widać.

Francis westchnął. Jego nadzieja na to że,będzie mógł wyznać nieśmiertelną miłość swojej ukochanej w tym wyjątkowym dniu spaliła na panewce. A tak się starał by ten bal był wyjątkowy! Nie spał po nocach by zgadzał się najmniejszy szczegół! Wszystko na nic...

Smutny omiotał wzrokiem parkiet szukając tamtej dziewczyny na którą padł. Może ona się zgodzi...

Nagle zobaczył drzwi do jeszcze jednego miejsca gdzie nie zajrzeli. Kącik zakochanych. Francis szczerze powątpiewał by Alice tam się ukryła ale,kto wie..

-Chodź Antonio-pociągnął za ręke swojego kompana-jeszcze jest jedno miejsce którego nie sprawdziliśmy!

Alice spojrzała na swój zegarek. 22:02. Brat uprzedzał ją że,zawiezie ją dopiero po północy. A niech to!Nudy na buty...

-Wiesz co?-powiedziała nagle do Chiary-chodźmy na zewnątrz. Nudze się a tam nas nie znajdą.

Chiara kiwnęła w odpowiedzi głową i wykonała ruch by wstać.

Ale,jak to fortuna lubi ludzi zaskakiwać.

-Fusofusofusofusfusofuso...

-Honhonhonhonhonhon...

Zatrzask.

Francis usiadł po lewej stronie Alice a Antonio po prawej stronie Chciary skutecznie blokując im wyjście.

-Witaj mon amour -Francis zachowywał się jakby to było umówione spotkanie a nie zamknięcie ofiary w pułapke. Noszolancko opierając ręke nad Alice patrzył w jej oczy z uśmiechem.

Alice zarumieniła się obserwując jak te niebieskie patrzadła komplementują jej wygląd z namiętnością i...czułością?

Tak,to zdecydowanie gra świateł.

Tuż za nią biedna Chiara siedziała na kolanach Antonio uwięziona między jego muskularnymi ramionami podczas gdy ten szeptał jej coś do ucha. Zapewnie gadki-szmatki zostawiając ją na łaske Francisa i jego hipnotyzujących oczu.

-Wypuść mnie-powiedziała sucho podczas gdy w umyśle przeklinała swoje galopujące serce. Co się z nią dzieje?

-A dlaczego ma chérie?-Francis udawał głupiego. Chociaż on akurat nie musiał udawać...

-Ponieważ chcę wyjść

-Tylko pod jednym warunkiem

Alice spojrzała z niezadowoleniem na francuza podczas gdy Chiara za nią drapała Antonio po twarzy. Czego ten zboczony francuz mógłby chcieć? Pieniędzy? Koronkowej bielizny?

-Czego chcesz zboczeńcu?-warknęła-jeśli jakiegoś pokręcanego numerka to...

Francis uniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji

-Ja chcę tylko zatańczyć jeden taniec z ma future femme . Czy to źle?

-Co powiedziałeś?!

-Tylko jeden taniec ma chérie!

Alice westchnęła. No dobrze. Ale,po tym tańcu będzie się musiała porządnie nachlać.

-Zgoda.

Uśmiech Francisa był jaśniejszy od słońca

-Ale,masz mnie nie upuścić stupid froog!

-Oczywiście moja droga. Nigdy bym cię nie upuścił.

I dotrzymał słowa. Nigdy jej nie upuścił. Ani na balu,ani na kolejnych randkach ani na ich ślubie.


	8. Wybór:USA

-Przypomnij mi. Czy ty aby czasem nie uważałaś balu walentynkowego za strate czasu?

-Znalazła się-Chiara dopiła łyk wina z kieliszka-to ty narzekałaś na bal. Ja tylko mówiłam że,bal w towarzystwie Antonia to koszmar!

-I poszłaś na bal z jego starszym bratem?Biedny Antiono musi teraz cierpieć-Alice uniosła brew patrząc na Alvareza-bez urazy chłopie.

-Bez urazy-chłopak się nie przejął faktem że,poszedł na bal z wybranką życia jego brata i znad kieliszka wina kątem oka z uśmiechem obserwował rozpacz swojego brata przy sąsiednim stoisku.

W sumie nie tylko on cierpiał.

Gilbert i Francis też dostali kosza. W łeb. Od koszykówki.

A to wszystko wina Alvareza i niemej prośby Chiary o oddelegowanie tamtej trójki.

I teraz ma święty spokòj.

_(Jesteś pewna?)_

-JEDNAK PRZYSZŁAŚ-nad jej głową ktoś włączył mp3 z głosem Alfreda.

Szkoda,że nie ma opcji ścisz.

-To,że przyszłam nie znaczy,że dla ciebie-powiedziała Alice kierując w strone podniesionej brwii Chiary wzrok pod tytułem "Cały on"

-No i co?! Ważne,że jesteś!-Amerykanin usiadł obok niej i jak gdyby nic oparł ręke o jej oparcie jak gdyby nigdy nic oznaczając swoje tyretoriun.-siema gosciu gościuwo!Alice chcesz zatanczyć?!

"Gość" zachłysnął się sokiem a "gościuwa" szykowała się do morderstwa

Błąd 1

-Naprawde Chiara..-Alice nie mogła przestać się śmiać-prawie mu wsadziłaś głowe do kibla!

-Zasłużył sobie-Chiara wzruszyła ramionami a Alvaraz niewzruszony pokazem siły jego lubej zaczął rzucać pomarańczami w głowe swojego smutnego brata.-żaden "gościu" nie będzie mnie obrażał!

-I to tak mnie nie powstrzyma!-znikąd pojawił się Alfred z mokrą głową siadając z powrotem na swojej poorzednie miejsce-zatańcze z Alice bez względu na wszystko!

-Na wszystko?-zaciekawiła się Chiara

-Na wszystko!Nawet na nieogolone pachy twojego chłopaka!

Alvarezowi uwydatniła się żyłka na czole.

Błąd 2

-No wiesz co Al?-westchnęła Alice patrząc jak Matt otrzepuje swojego brata,że zgniłych śmieci-jesteś po prostu głupi.

-Wcale nie-odpowiedział Alfred-jestem bohaterem ratujących ludzi z opresji!

Alice prychnęła a Martthew lekko się uśmiechnął

-Jakich opresji?

-Och moja słodka Alice...gdzie jesteś?

Cała trójka odróciła się w strone drzwi. Najwyraźniej Francis zbliżał się do drzwi szukając swojej "uroczej blondynki"

-A właśnie takich-na twarzy Alfreda pojawił się dziwny wyraz ni to grymas ni to uśmiech i szybko złapał dziewczyne za ręke-Matt kryj nas!

-Co?-chciał powiedzieć Matthew,ale ubiegł go Francis.

-Ach,Matieu jakże miło cię widzieć-Francuz zbliżył się do nieco oszołomionego Kanadyjczyka-nie widziałeś gdzieś Alice.

Matthew zmusił się by nie obrócić się odruchowo aby zobaczyć czy nie ma tam Alfreda i Alice.

-Nie wiem-wzruszył ramionami-nie sprawdzałeś w damskiej toalecie?

I nie czekając na odpowiedź Francisa wrócił do głównej sali.

-Jest!Wielki boha..-zanim chłopak dokonczył zdanie Alice zasłoniła mu usta ręką.

-Zamknij się bo nas usłyszą! Nie wierze zachowujesz..fe!-Alice odruchowo odsuneła ręke-nie śliń mnie!

-Wybacz-Alfre podrapał się z tyłu głowy-nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

-Jesteś obrzydliwy!

-A ty piękna-Alfred próbował pocałować ja w dłoń lecz Apice odsuneła ręke

-I w dodatku zboczony

-Co?A w necie pisali,że to romantyczne!

Alice zasłoniła oczy ze wstydu. Poważnie co ona z nim ma?

-Nieważne-westchnęła-lepiej już chodźmy cię odwieźć do domu

-A co z tańcem?-nie dał za wygraną Alfred

-Taniec?-Alice się zdziwiła-żartujesz sobie?Tak ubaćgany i śmierdzący nie wejdziesz do sali!A tak poza tym...!

-A kto mówił o sali?-Alfred objął zarumienioną Alice z tali-przecież tu też słychać muzyke!

Alice po raz kolejny przykleiła do niego mentalną kartke "dziwnego człowieka"

-Alfred...

-Proszę!

-Alfred..

-Błagam!

-Al...

-Tylko jeden taniec!

-Nie

-Błagam!

-Nie

-Będe stawiał ci codziennie żarcie w Macu!

-ŻARTUJESZ?!

-Jak ze mną zatańczysz to tego nie zrobie

-Nie!Coś ty się uparł z tym tańcem?!

-Bo chcę-Alfred spojrzał na nią z miną zbitego pieska-błagam tylko jeden taniec!

Alice westchnęł co za dziecko.

-No dobrze-owinęła ręce wokół jego szyji uważając na resztki zepsutych jabłek-ale tylko jeden taniec!Rozumiesz?! !

Uśmiech Alfreda był-a przynajmniej w jej wizji-jaśniejszy od słońca.


	9. Po moim trupie!(a potem też nie)

**Serdecznie zapraszam do mojej książki na wattpad gdzie znajdziecie ten shot i wiele więcej! Login Runcia**

**Ostrzeżenie:przekleństwa i scenka z yandere!Hiszpanią.**

-Fratello...

-Nie.

-Fratello...

-Nie.

-Fratello

-N.I.E

-Fratello...

-POWIEDZIAŁEM NIE KURNA!

-Ale, bracie- jęknął Feliciano siadając na sprężystym łóżku swojego brata- dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć gdzie idziesz?

-Bo to nie twoja sprawa!- warknął Romano przeglądając się w lustrze sprawdzając czy jego koszula nie jest aby czasem przygniecona i czy nie lepiej założyć taką pod kolor jego oczu.- i daj mi wreszcie spokój.

-Ve...-to była jedyna odpowiedź z ust Feliciano.

Jego brat był od rana nerwowy. Wrzeszczał częściej niż zwykle i klnął siarczyście nawet na swoje ulubione pomidory a ponadto podejrzanie długo siedział w łazience podczas gdy zwykle spędzał tam mniej niż pięć minut!

Feliciano przechylił głowe próbując zmusić swoje zwykle nie używane komórki mózgowe do myślenia.

Jego brat nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół to fakt. Więc dla kogo się tak ubierał?

Chłopak szybko przewertował swój umysł w poszukiwaniu kogoś z kim mógłby się spotkać jego brat...Anglia nie-zbyt straszny, Prusy nie-fratello go nie cierpi, braciszek Francja nie- nienawidzi go, starszy brat Hiszpania...

-IDZIESZ NA RANDKĘ ZE STARSZYM BRATEM HISZPANIĄ!

-CO DO...-Lovino nie dokończył zdania bo drzwi do jego pokoju nagle otworzyły się z trzaskiem i stanął w nich uratowany Romeo cały w mące.

-OMG! NO WRESZCIE! MÓJ STATEK STAŁ SIĘ KANONEM!

Co wywołało spodziewaną reakcje ze strony Lovino.

-TY DURNIU PATRZ CO ZROBIŁEŚ Z DRZWIAMI!

Dzyń...dzyń...dzyń...

Feliciano niemal lecąc w powietrzu próbował się dodzwonić do Doitsu. Jego brat wyszedł już kilka minut temu a on nie mógł się powstrzymać by podzielić się z przyjacielem radosną nowiną! Lovino poszedł na randkę z Hiszpanią! Feliciano już od dawna podejrzewał że, coś między nimi iskrzy tylko jego brat był zbyt nieśmiały by okazać swoje uczucia do brata Hiszpani!

-Tutaj Ludwig (tu wstaw jego nazwisko) słucham?

-LLLUUUDDYYY!-krzyknął Feliciano zapewnie narażając bembenki słuchowe tego drugiego na poważne uskodzenie w działaniu.-MAM DLA CIEBIE WSPANIAŁE WIEŚCI.

-Włochy co ja ci mówiłem o przekraczaniu decybeli..._( tak właściwie to nic nie mówiłeś )_

-FRATELLO I HISZPANIA SĄ NA RANDCE!

-Co?.-gdyby Feliciano skończył gadać to być może zauważył by zmiane w głosie Ludwiga lecz jak zwykle gadał jak najęty.

-CHODŹMY ICH ŚLEDZIĆ LUDDY!

-Feliciano nie.

-ALE...

-Nie.

-ALE CHCĘ...

-Nie. Nawet nie próbuj.

To był koniec rozmowy.

Feliciano spojrzał smutno na ekran swojego telefonu. Nie miaĺ co robić: Romeo poszedł popływać na basen a Lovino był na swojej randce.

Od kilku dni Feliciano się nudził. Zwykle cały czas spędzał czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi/rodziną ale,teraz... Romeo jest na swoich zebraniach mikro-państw, Lovino spędza czas z bratem Hiszpanią, Japonia jest zbyt daleko by często go odwiedzać poza tym szykuję się do ślubu i ma ostatnio mniej czasu niż zwykle a Luddy coś ostatnio go unika. Ehh...-walnął czołem o blat stołu -musi być coś co mógłby zrobić...

...

...

...

...

...

...

JUŻ WIE!

ODWIEDZI BRACISZKA FRANCJE!

I właśnie w ten oto sposób znalazł się tuż przed drzwiami Francji

-Już idę,już idę! -usłyszał głos gospodarza a chwile potem zobaczył w drzwiach zaskoczoną a potem szczerze uratowaną twarz kuzyna- Feli,mój drogi! Co za niespodzianka!

-Vee...cześć braciszku Francjo!-przywitał się Feliciano wyczuwając znajomy zapach ciastek- co gotujesz?

-Ah...więc wyczułeś moje popisowe danie- Francja zaprowadził gościa do salonu- trafiłeś akurat w idealnym momencie bo już zamierzałem nakładać do stołu...

-Ve...-Feliciano wszedł do pokoju tuż za Francją gdzie zobaczył kogoś znajomego.

-Cześć Felii!-Prusak z kralersem w ustach siedział jak zwykle przed telewizorem i przy pomocy kontrolera strzelał do czegoś co przypominało jak to Polska mawiał: "pstrokatych ludzi w pstrokatych niemieckich mundurach" (Gilbert uparcie twierdził że, to rosyjskie) a tuż obok...

-Ve...Starszy Brat Hiszpania?

-Hmm?-brunet zareagował na dźwięk swojego imienia a na jego ustach pojawił się jego zwykły uśmiech-Hej Feli!

Włoch przekrzywił głowe. Czy starszy brat Hiszpania nie powinnien być na randce z jego bratem? A może już skończyli i Hiszpania po randce ruszył prosto do domu Francji?

-Chłopaki podano do stołu!

Ten obiad był dobry jak przystało na zdolności kulinarne Francji jednak Feliciano nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Hiszpani. Czy dobrze się bawił z Lovino? Czy brat na niego krzyczał? A może Hiszpania powiedział coś nie odpowiedniego i Lovino szybciej zakończył randkę? Tyle pytań...

-kseksekseksekse Feli co ciągle gapisz się na naszego Toniego? Chcesz aby meine bruder był zazdrosny?-Gilbert pierwszy zaczepił Feliciano.

-hmm...veeeee...to nic takiego..-zaprzeczył Feliciano ale, jego ciekawość zaczęła brać góre- wielki bracie Hiszpania?

-hmm...co jest Feli? -Antonio spojrzał na Włocha z nitkami makaronu w ustach.-coś się stało?

-emm... Jak było na randce z bratem bracie Hiszpania?

To pytanie wywołało przeróżne reakcje u pozostałych osób.

-Co?-szokował się Francja a Prusy spadł z krzesłem na podłoge wyjąc z radochy-Antonio i nam się nie pochwaliłeś?! No wiesz co! Takie rzeczy trzeba ogłaszać wszystkim w zasięgu...-Francja dalej ciągnąłby swój monolog gdyby Hiszpan mu nie przerwał.

-Ale, ja przecież nie widziałem mojego małego Romy od tygodnii- tu zmrużył brwii- Feli jesteś pewny że, on szedł na randke?

Feliciano był zdziwiony. Skoro jego brat nie umawiał się z Hiszpanią (co samo w sobie stanowiło szok) to z kim spotykał się Lovino?!

-fiufiufiufiu- gwizdnął przeciągle Gilbert wstając z podłogii- ten mały złośliwiec kogoś znalazł? Naprawdę? Feli on nadal jest na tej randce?

-Tak,ale...

-ZAGLIBIŚCIE! Chodźmy ich śledzić kseksekskseksekselsek!

-Ale,...

-Gilbercie mój drogi uspokój się- Francja próbował wpłynąć na swojego przyjaciela- nie sądzisz,że powinniśmy...

-Idziemy- rzekł Hiszpania nagle wstając z niecodzienną jak dla niego poważną miną- nie ma co zwlekać!

-Tak trzymać Toni!

-Ale...! Ech, po co ja w ogóle się odzywam...

-Veeee?

Byli w parku.

-Z kim on tam jest?Scheiße nic nie widze przez te gałęzie...-Prusy wyciągnął lornetke by przyjrzeć się bliższej.

-Wątpie by nasz drogi Romano ucieszyłby się gdyby odkrył że go śledzimy-westchnął Francis najwidoczniej wspominając te wszystkie kopniaki w brzuch które dostał od wściekłego Włocha.

-Ve...chyba jest z jakimś blondynem?-Feliciano pochylił głowe -jak sądzisz bracie Hiszpanio?

Popatrzył na Antonio. Czarna aura która wisiała nad nim od kilkunastu dobrych minut gęstniała z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Chociaż bardziej niepokojącym zjawiskiem było nagłe pojawienie się topora Hiszpani błyszczącego złowrogo w balsku słońca.

I to ciągłe powtarzanie "Roma" też było niepokojące.

-kryć się-syknął nagle Gilbert-idzie tu!

Na ten sygnał pozostała trójka schowała się w swoich kryjówkach zauważając zbliżającego się Lovino wraz z...

...Ludwigiem?

Mózg Feliciano na chwile przestał działać gdy obserwował jak dwójka mężczyzn stanęła przy stawie. Było to zbyt daleko aby usłyszeć co mówili ale,na tyle blisko by zobaczyć wściekły rumieniec na policzkach Lovino i delikatny uśmiech na ustach Niemca.

Braciszek i Luddy?Ale...jak? Serce Feliciano ścisnęło się z żalu. Fratello? dlaczego...

-Co to ma być?-w głosie Prus pobrzmiewał niesmak.

-No kto by się spodziewał- mrugnął cicho Francja- po naszym drogim Romano nie tego...

Feliciano nic mu nie odpowiedział tylko spojrzał z szeroko otwartymi oczami jak twarze Ludwiga i starszego Włocha powoli zaczeły się to siebie przybliżać.

-BO MOIM TRUPIE!- i cała ich idea z kryciem się rozpłyneła się w tym jesiennym wietrze gdy wściekły Hiszpan (z toporem ręce) wyskoczył z krzaków by po chwili wrzucić zdezorientowanego Ludwiga do stawu.

-CO TY WYPRAWIASZ DO CH...-chciał krzyknąć Lovino lecz jego usta szybko odcięte przez łakome i gniewne hiszpańskie wargii.

A tymczasem u pozostałych:

-LUUUDDDYYYY!

-KSEKSEKSEKSEK!BRUDER! ŻYJESZ?!

-no na litość...

-PUSZCZAJ MNIE TY IMBECYLU! -krzyknął Lovino przewieszony przez ramię Hiszpani podczas gdy ten otwierał drzwi do swojego domu- SŁYSZAŁEŚ?!

-Zamknij się -warknął Antonio zamykając drzwi na klucz po czym wbijając chłopca w kanape w salonie zamknął go między swoimi ramionami.

-CO TY WYRABIASZ?! ZOSTAW MNIE...

-powiedziałem Zamknij SIĘ -dłoń hiszpana szybko zasłoniła usta Lovina a w jego oczach pojawiły się śmiertelne błyski- a więc tak się bawimy...hmmm...chcesz aby szef cię ukarał? Dobrze więc; zabawmy się -polizał erotycznie wargę drugą dłonią odpinając powoli kurtkę Romano- i może potem pozwole ci spać. Ale, narazie...

-A więc oto chodziło? -Feliciano podał kolejny kubek gorącej herbaty kichającemu Ludwigowi.

Byli w Niemczech w domu Ludwiga który właśnie odchorowywał ostatnią przygode ze stawem.

-Co za idiota?-Francja przewrócił oczami-przecież wszyscy doskonale wiedzą,że w sprawach miłości powinno się iść do mnie a nie do bezuczuciowych Niemców!...

-Słyszałem!-krzyknął Gilbert z kuchni.

-Veee..ale wszystko jest już w normie co nie Luddy? Vee...-Feliciano przybrał swoją normalną mine.

Ludwig spojrzał na niego jak na idiote.

-Ve-burknął i wrócił do swojej herbaty.

-...a tak właściwie-ciągnął dalej swój monolog Francuz-nadal nie wiemy w kim właściwie zakochany jest nasz mały Lovino!...

Jednak tego przez najbliższy czas się tego nie dowiedzą


	10. Polska i Białoruś-Satyra

_Scenariusz-Życie_

_Światło-Słońce_

_Reżyseria-Bóg_

_Kamera-Anioł Stróż_

_Charakteryzacja-Zdrowie_

_Aktorzy:Feliks i Natalia_

_Wszyscy mogą mi naskoczyć_

_Wszyscy mogą mi naskoczyć_

_Cmoknąć w pompke mnie! _

_Wszyscy mogą mi naskoczyć_

_Wszyscy mogą mi naskoczyć!_

-Feliks co ty wyprawiasz?

Polska odwrócił się i zobaczył jak w drzwiach staje markotna Białorusinka. W jej oczach balowały błyskawice.

-Przepraszam,ale kim pani jest?-zapytał się Feliks najuprzejmnie jak mógł.

Za co i tak dostał po łbie.

-Idiota! Nazywam się Natalia!

-Natalia?

-Pseudonim artystyczny:Białoruś-wyciągnęła zza pleców transparent ze zdjęciem jakiegoś faceta.

Feliks nie rozumiał o co jej chodzi.

-Przepraszam ale,co pani robi?-zapytał ją myśląc że,może uciekła z pobliskiego domu dla wariatów czy coś.

-To?-Natalia spojrzała na zdjęcie-aa to nic. Wkurwiam feministki.

-Aaaa-westchnął Feliks i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia.

Za co dostał zdjęciem po łbie.

-Ała!-Jęknął-ok,przepraszam. Już przestaje. Nawiasem mówiąc po co tu jesteś?

-Ja w sprawie protestu-odrzekła z kamienną twarzą jajogłowa.

-Jakiego protestu?-zdziwił się Feliks.

-Tych wsciekłych Polaków którzy dobijają ci się do bram.

-Jakich wściekłych Polaków?Co ty...-Feliks spojrzał przez ście tam stali-A niech to...Taurys!-krzyknął do swojego służącego-każ im iść do diabła!

-Ale,oni właśnie stamtąd wracają-zauważyła Natalia.

Feliksowi opadły za ludzie...

-Taurys każ im iść do diabła jeszcze raz!-podniósł głos na swojego służącego który z mizerną miną kierował się do wściekłego tłumu.

-No co za ludzie,co za ludzie-westchnął Feler.

-Taki naród.-odrzekła Natalia.

Feliks spojrzał na nią spojrzeniem ważącym 10 ton.

-Dzięki-mrugnął sarkastycznie-Ciekawe kto był taki głupi i podburzył tych ludzi-dodał szeptem.

-Niemcy-odpowiedziała szczerze Natalia

-Wiedziałem!

Natalia spojrzała na niego jak na rasowego idiote.

-Niby skąd?

-Las niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do okien-odparł jej Feliks w pozycji Juliusza Cezara po zdobyciu pagórka.

Natalia walnęła łbem o ściane zastanawiając się po co w ogóle tu przyszła.

-Ktoś puka?

-To ja. Do twojej świadomości-odpowiedziała zrezygnowana Natalia

-Aaaa-dopiero teraz Feliks zrozumiał. Strasznie wolno kojarzy ale,jakoś kojarzy.-otwarte,wchodź.

Natalia poważnie zaczęła zastanawiać co też takiego zrobiła przeznaczeniu że,kazał jej ojcu kazać jej się z nim hajtnąć.

-Wiesz co?-powiedział Feliks patrząc na Natalie-przydałby mi się tłumacz języka kobiecego. Jesteś zainteresowana?

-...

-"Gdyby tak spojrzenie mogło zabić"-pomyślał Feliks przerażony brazyliszkowym spojrzeniem białowłosej.

-Panie,wróciłem-u boku blondyna stanął Taurys w nieco gorszym stanie o wcześniej.

-Wspaniale-uśmiechnął się Feliks-gadaj.

-Jak to Polacy są niezadowoleni-wyjaśnił Taurys.

-Z czego.

-Ze wszystkiego.

Feliks potrapał się po głowie i zaczął obmyślać sposób jak by się tych rodaków pozbyć..

-W takim razie trza im coś obiecać!-wpadł na iście zaflefisty pomysł-ale,co?

-Może wizy?-zasugerował niepewnie Taurys

Feliks spojrzał na niego jak na debila.

-A coś bardziej przyziemnego?

-Na Białoruś-dodała Natalia.

Feliks spojrzał na nią jak na idiotke.

-Ok,Taurys idź im obiecaj te ,nie mów gdzie!No już!Idź!

Taurys wyszedł.

-Ci mali uśmiechnięci terroryści-warknął Feliks i sojrzał na Natalie uświadamiająs sobie po raz e-nty że,ma gościa.

-Witam proszę pana. Fantastyczny dzień nieprawdaż?-Natalia uśmiechęła się fałszywie wypowiadając powyższe zdanie sarkastycznie wesołym głosem.

-A dzień dobry Marysiu!-Feliks w rzeczywistości był głupszy niż mówiły plotki-wyżarłaś już cały koks z kotłowni?

I znów oberwał.

-Co za...-zaczęła Natalia ale,nie dokończyła bo w tle zaczęła grać "Macarena"

Feliks uniósł przepraszająco dłonie i odebrał telefon.

-NO CZEŚĆ GABRYŚKA!-krzyknął do telefonu- NO CO DAM MOJA MORDYCHNO NO MOJA IDIOTKO TY!

Natalia wzięła głęboki wdech.

Raz.

Dwa.

Trzy.

Trza złożyć zażalenie.


	11. Słowiańska Mądrość

Występują:

Matka: Słowiańzczyzna Zachodnia

Dzieci:Polska

Male!Czechy

Fem!Słowacja

Male!Łużyce

LEKCJA 1 "SPOSÓB NA WROGA"

-Słuchajcie dzieci-piękna blondynka z mocnym prawym sierpowym walneła owym sierpowym o dębową tablice w celu uciszenia jej licznego potomstwa.-Dzisiaj naucze was jak się pozbywać waszych największych wrogów alias zboków-tu walneła pięścią we fragment "tablicy" gdzie były narysowane karykatury Germanii i Starożytnego Rzymu.-Zasada 1...

Niestety jej dzieciaki choć wyglądem wdały się w nią to zachowaniem zupełnie się w nią nie wdały. Mała Słowacja spała grzecznie jakby zapomniała,że nie była już niemowlęciem, mały Czech próbował wyrwać Polsce wiewiórke z jego lepkich łapek zaś Łuźyce...

Cóż. Mrówki to bardzo dobre zwierzeta do zjedzenia.

-Zwracamy uwage na otoczenie-Zachodnia Słowiańzczyzna podeszła do mrowiska po czym perfidnie i z pełną premedytacją weszła gołą stopą na mrowisko co dało wiadomy wynik ku ucieszce małych dzieci.

*Jakiś czas później*

-A więc jak już mówiłam...-zaczęła Zachodnia Słowiańzczyzna pilnując by miała pełną uwage swoich pociech skierowanych na nią-gdy widzimy,że wrógi kieruje się ku nam wyciągamy broń...

-Czyli smarki Polski?-wszedł w słowo matce Czechy

-Ej!-oburzył się Polska-MAMO!

-Spokój-kobieta klasneła w dłonie-Czechy daj spokój bratu,Polska nie płacz on tylko żartował. Skupcie się prosze to ważne. A więc gdy zobaczymy wroga...

-Pokazujemy mu biust!-znad krzaków pojawiła się głowa Starożytnego Rzymu a tuż obok niego-ukryty w krzakach- Germania wykonał starożytnego faceplama.

*Tryp Słowiań został włączony*

-DZIECIAKI!NA NICH!

LEKCJA 2 "POLOWANIE NA CHŁOPCÓW"

-Słuchaj moja droga...-Słowiańzczyzna Zachodnia korzystając z tego ze jej synowie poszli zdobyć trochę drewna-dzisiaj naucze cie jak się zdobywa faceta!

-emmm...na dziecko?-spytała szczero mała Słowacja

Zachodnia Słowiańzczyzna westchęła. W sumie to też sposób. Głupi ale...

-Nie moja droga-powiedziała łagodnie-najlepszy sposób to...-tu podniosła strasznie wielki i ciężki kamień-rzucanie mu kamienia o łeb!

Mała Słowacja pokiwała głową słuchając matczynych rad. A potem przez następne kilkaset lat będzie się dziwić czemu nie ma faceta.

LEKCJA 3 "TRAKTOWANIE KOBIET"

Zachodnia Słowiańzczyzna staneła przrd swoimi synami niczym wilk przed zającem.

-Chłopcy to co robicie gdy wasza mama się wścieknie?

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie lecz żaden z nich nie odważył się chociaż by pisnąć z doświadczenia wiedząc co będzie gdy ich odpowiedzieć niezadowoli matki.

-No więc...-Słowiańzczyzna uniosła brew niecierpliwie tuptając nóżką.

Czech głośno przeklnął śline wiedząc,że jako najstarzy to on powinnien chronić rodzeństwo od Wielkiego Gniewu Matki.

-No więc...

-ZABIERAMY DO SAUNY!-z drzewa wyłoniła się głowa Starożytnego Rzymu

-MAM CIE ZBOCZEŃCU!-Dzielna Matka Zachodnich Słowian wyrwała drzewo biegnąc niepokojąco szybko w strone Starożytnego Rzymu

-Ojoj

Stary Rzym wyczuwając kłopoty szybko się wycofał lecz przed wściekłą słowianką nie ma ucieczki.

Trójka małych chłopców patrzyła na oddalającą się szybko dwójke dorosłych.

-To znaczy...-zaczął mało rozgarnięty Łużyce-...że jak chce się być miłym to trzeba zapraszać dziewczyne na saune i walić ją drzewem?

A potem cała trójka przez kilkaset lat miała problemy w relacjach damsko-męskich.

LEKCJA 4 "PICIE"

-Pamiętajcie dzieci-Matka uniosła kufel z napojem- alkohol tylko po 11 roku życia!

Czech z zadowoleniem uniósł kufel swojego piwa i wzniósł toast wraz z matką a reszta z niezadowoleniem popatrzyła na swoją wode.

LEKCJA 5 "Polowanie"

-I w ten oto sposób- matka zademonstrowała im jak się napina łuk-ciągniemy i...-puściła-...strzelamy. Rozumiecie?

-Tak!-krzykneła wesoło gromadka bachorów.

-dobrze..Teraz wy poćwiczycie strzelanie a ja sobie usiąde i popatrze jak sobie radzicie tak?

-Tak!

Zachodnia Słowianka odłożyła łuk i podwijając swoją długą szate usiadła na niedalekim korzeniu wyrosłego drzewa obserwując swoje dzieci.

-Słowacja śmiało! To nie pęknie! mocniej!-krzykneła w strone swojej córki która chyba bała się,że dostanie linką po twarzy

-Polska!Wyżej!-krzykneła do blondyna który aktualnie celował we własne stopy.

-Czechy!Ręka troche niżej!-wstała i poprawiła ręke Czech który źle trzymał łuk.

-Łużyce dobrze! Tylko nie trzęś się spokojnie!-położyła ręce na ramiona uspokajająco.

-Pamiętajcie o celu!-przypominała im

Jak na pierwszą próbe było dobrze. Strzałe Czech gdzieś poniosło,ale to się zdarza. Gdzieś przy czwartej Polska przestał celować we własne stopy a gdzieś przy siódmej próbie wszyscy jako tako strzelali.

A przy dwunastej próbie strzała Słowacji trzałiła w zad pewnego upierdliwego Germana.

-Dobra robota córcia-matka pochwaliła Słowacje po czym podniosła swój łuk-a teraz patrzcie jak się likwiduje Germanów!

***Czasy współczesne***

-Jesteś porąbany Polen

-No wiesz...Ma się te geny...


	12. Prusy i nyo Polska-Pchła

**Wymiar: Cardverse AU**

**KTO JEST KIM?**

_Gilbert:Joker_

_Felicja: 10 trefl_

**_RESZTA_**

_ ólestwo pik (spades)-kolor niebieski_

_Król:Alfred _

_Królowa: Arthur Kirkland_

_Walet: Yao Wang_

_As:Matthew Wiliams_

_ ólestwo Kier (Hearts)-kolor czerwony_

_Król:Ludwig Beilschmidt (nazwisko prawdopodobnie pisane z błędem)_

_Królowa: Kiku Honda_

_Walet:Feliciano Vargas_

_As:Lovino Vargas_

_ ólestwo trefl (Clubs)-kolor zielony_

_Król: Iwan Bragiński_

_Królowa: Elizabeth Hedervary_

_Walet:Roderic Eldstein_

_As: Natalia A(nazwisko znacie)_

_ ólestwo Karo (Diamonts)-kolor żółty_

_Król:Francis Bonnefoy_

_Królowa: Lili Zwingli_

_Walet: Vash Zwingli_

_As:Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo._

Joker Gilbert uważał swoje życie za nudne i irytujące.

Ciągłe latanie z królestwa do królestwa i drażnienie swoją obecnością Ludwiga/Artura/Elizabethy/Vasha (o tym głupim walecie trefli nie wspominając), patrzenie jak królowie kłócą się między sobą o kolejne traktaty handlowe (choć z zasady król Alfred tylko udawał,że się kłócił,Król Iwan obmacywał waleta pik-Yao,Królowa Artur darła się na króla Franciszka z Diamentów a król Ludwig udawał,że nie wie zna towarzystwa), czasem picie herbatki z królowymi (w wypadku królowej Elizabethy to raczej bicie niż picie,ale po co wdawać się w szczegóły,prawda?), irytowanie waletów swoimi sprośnymi żartami (nie poleca Vasha. Najlepszy do drażnienia jest Roderic) czy ogółem szukanie z innymi asami asa królestwa pik (który irytująco ciągle znika choć zrzeka się,że wcale nie.)Albo patrzenie jak as karo próbuje poderwać asa królestwa kier (co skutkuje mało przyjemną reakcją) a tak ogółem to nic tylko to samo...

Dopóki pewna pchła nie postanowiła wskoczyć na jego grzbiet

To było podczas pewnego wiosennego dnia. Gilbert spędzał te upojne chwile leżąc sobie na drzewie i śpiewając głośno piosenki obrażające króla i królową tref a ich waleta to już w szególności.(Asa nie należy obrażać-wiedział to z doświadczenia)

Ogółem to wszystko było fajne i przyjemne do czasu gdy pewien posłuszny poddany pary królewskiej trefl tego nie usłyszał.

-Ej!-poczuł jak ktoś kopie w drzewo lekko psując jego wygodną pozycje i narażając jego kręgosłup na krzywizne-co to ma być tępaku?

-Hę?-Joker łaskawie otworzył lewe oko by zaszczycić swoim spojrzeniem pewną niewdzięczną blondynke która przerwała mu serenade o waletowych kudłach w nosie.-Czego?

Blondynka złożyła ręce.

-Ty dobrze wiesz co! Co to ma być!?

-Moje zaglibiste zdolności wokalne!Chcesz posłuchać dalej?

Blondynka obdarzyła go spojrzeniem które zdążył bardzo dobrze poznać. Tym samym spojrzeniem obdarzyli go królowa Arthur gdy zasugerował im by zeswatać waleta Yao z królem Iwanem, król Ludwig gdy mu powiedział,że powinien w końcu się rozluźnić i pójść z nim na panienki czy as Lovino gdy powiedział mu,że as Antonio na teście z matematyki dostał 90%.

Ogółem kolejna osoba ma go za idiote.

Nie żeby go do obchodziło,prawda?

-No weź daj ze spokój-jęknął udawanie widząc to spojrzenie-nie mów,że nie podoba ci się mój cudowny śpiew kseksekskeskekse...

-A żebyś wiedział,że nie!-odpowiedziała mu niewdzięczna blond istota

-No trudno-Joker wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia-Kudły Roderica wiją się jak węże w...

-OH ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Następnym razem spotkał blondynke na polu maków podczas podróży do królestwa pik.

-Te piękna! Tutaj też masz coś do podlania!-rzucił głupim tekstem widząc jak blondynka schyla się wypinając swą ładną pupe by podlać kwiaty.

Och gdyby tak spojrzenia mogły zabijać krowy za Gilbertem też byłyby martwe.

-Zjeżdżaj-mrugnęła blondynka wracając do swojego zajęcia.

Na jej nieszczęście joker rzadko słucha kogokolwiek poza własnym ego (no i może królami,ale to rzadko) więc nie posłuchał jej a wręcz przeciwnie-przesunął się bliżej w celu dalszego drażnienia blondynki.

-Kobieto,kwiaty się podlewa a nie topi-rzucił mimochodem w celu wywołania wściekłej reakcji blondynki. Któż mógłby zgadnąć,że jej wściekłe spojrzenie może być tak zabawne?

-Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty nic niż podrywanie blondynek panie joker?-rzuciła z nutą fałszywej słodkości w głosie zapewnie myśląc jak by komuś tu ukrócić nędzny żywot za pomocą sekatoru w rękach.

-Coś lepszego niż obserwowanie nadopnej panny?-Gilbert uśmiechnął się szyderczo i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami-choć w sumie twoją brzoskwinią też nie pogardze...

PLASK!

-BUHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!-jakieś pół godziny później król Alfred wydając z siebie odgłosy świnki morskiej płakał ze śmiechu podczas gdy królowa Arthur z miną:"należało ci się ośle" nakładała balsam na oparzenie w kształcie dłoni na twarzy jokera.

-O-Ohh dude-powiedział król Alfred między dwoma wybuchami śmiechu-Co cie napadło na buhahahahhahaha na to że buhahahhaaaa...

Joker Gilbert nic nie odpowiedział tylko uśmiechnął się tak złośliwie na ile mu pozwalała biało-zielona papka na połowie twarzy.

Nie wiedział dlaczego,ale irytowanie blondynki przynosiło mu dziwną radość. I nie zamierzał z tego tak łatwo rezygnować.

I tak ciągneło się przez kilka ładnych miesięcy. Gilbert często odwiedzał ignębił małą blondynke między swoimi nudnymi "obowiązkami" a ta albo go ignorowała albo na starcie zaczynała go czymś go atakować (nie żeby go to zraniło. Zaglibistego jokera nie da się krzywdzić! Ksekskekseksekske). Aż nadszedł pewien październikowy dzień w królestwie trefl.

-ZOSTAW TY CHOLERNA ŁAJZO MOJĄ SŁUŻKE!

-Co?-Joker odwrócił się i ku swojemu niezadowoleniu zobaczył biegnącą ku niemu królową tref z wiadomą miną.

-TO CO SŁYSZAŁEŚ TY POMIOCIE SZATANA! ZOSTAW FELICJE W SPOKOJU!

-Kogo?-Gilbert przeszukał swoją pamięć krótktotrwałą. Z tego co pamiętał tamta chętna brunetka miała na imie Julia choć diabli wiedzieli jak miała na drugie...

-TY DOSKONALE WIESZ KOGO POMIOCIE SZATANA! JA CI TAM BRZOSKWINIE ZWYROLU JEDEN..

Brzoskiwnia..brzoskwinia...a! Więc tamta złośliwa blondynka ma na imie Felicja? Warte zapamiętania choć ma teraz coś innego do roboty.

-Naprawde dasz mi brzoskwinie wasza wysokość?

BĘC!

-Wasza wysokość!

-Jesteś pojebany-stwierdziła wiadoma blondynka o wiadomym imieniu Felicja bandażując głowe Gilberta.

-A ona jest wariatką-Joker pokazał jej język-jej walet jest idiotą,as chory psychicznie a król..

-ok,ok nie kończ-Felicja przewróciła oczami-wiesz.Ściany mają uszy.

Gilbert prychnął.

-I co mnie to! Nadal twierdze,że twoja królowa to wariatka!

Lecz Felicja tylko westchnęła i mu nie odpowiedziała.

Białowłosy tylko wywrócił oczami i wstał. Siedzenie i nic nie robienie nie sprawiało mu satysfakcji zwłaszcza,że (przyszła) pani Jokerowa ma zaglibisty tyłek.

-Te piękna. Chcesz wiedzieć jak wspaniały Joker potrafi całować?

PLASK!

I totalnie niezaglibisty prawy sierpowy.

Ale,nikt nie powiedział,że Joker musi się wiązać z nudnymi,sztywnymi i miłymi laskami co nie? (A to co królowa trefli sobie pomyśli już dawno przestało go obchodzić)

Choć Bóg mu świadkiem,że do starości zostanie mu ślad.

Auć.


	13. Prusy i Polska-Zimno

Feliks wcisnął w rękawy swojego munduru zmarznięte,drżące i słabe dłonie.

Zimno.

Słabo.

Aż zaczął żałować że, nie może po prostu wstać i wyjść z tej piepr***** konferencji a następnie niczym Białoruś goniąca swojego brata pobiec do swojego hotelowego pokoju i wczołgać się pod puchatą kołderkę po czym zatopić swą bolącą głowie w bieli ogromnej poduszki i spać aż tak do rana...

Niestety jego szef zmówił się przeciwko niemu wraz ze wszystkimi diabłami tego świata (czyt: Ruscy i Niemcy) i w ten oto sposób znalazł się na Najgorszej Konferencji Ever.

I jakby mu było mało kłopotów ten kto ustalał kto gdzie siedzi też był w zmowie z Ruskimi.

Bo jak inaczej określić to że,po jego lewej siedzi Patrzcie-jaki-to-ja-jestem-wspaniały Gilbert Krzyżacka-Zaraza a po jego prawej Mam-w-nosie-twoje-bębeki-uszne-i-twoją bolącą-głowe Alfred Hamburgerożerca?

A w dodatku jego jedyne deski ratunku w tym psychicznym świecie-Węgry,Słowacja i Czechy- siedziali po drugiej stronie stołu i nijak nie mogli obdarzyć trzęsące się z zimna ciało Łukasiewicza choć gramą ich ciepła.

Fortuna ssie.

-I w *mlask* ten oto sposób *siorb* *mlask* podjąłem decyzje że...*mlask*...!

Alfred chyba założył się z Danią o to kto będzie głośniejszy bo jego WNERWIAJĄCE I DOPRAWADZAJĄCE BIEDNE NERWY FELIKSA DO SZAŁU dźwięki sprawiają że,blondyn cierpiał istne fizyczne i psychiczne katusze.

Feliks bezradny schował głowe w ramionach mając nadzieje że, nikt nie zauważy gorących łez wydopywających się z kącików jego oczu i nikt nie usłyszy jego cichutkiego szlochu.

"Błagam niech to już się skończy..."

Pogrążony w swej cichej żałobie Łukasiewicz nie poczuł obserwujących go czujnie rubinowych oczu i nie usłyszał cichego westchnienia i szelestu ściąganej kurtki.

Jednakże poczuł jak nagle podnoszą go silne i cieplutkie ręce a na klatce piersiowej poczuł lekki ciężar niebieskiego munduru.

Feliks chciał krzyknąć. Naprawdę. Jednak z jego schorowanego gardła wydobył się tylko jakiś chrapliwy szum co tylko w głowie Polaka zabrzmiało jak "Ej!"

-Gilbert co ty wyprawiasz?-znad kołnierzyka dobiegł go karcący głos Demona nr.1 alias Ludwiga.

-Ratuje pewną osobe od twojego nudnego biadolenia-poczuł jak Zaraza się po coś schyla-weź później moje dokumenty bruder ok? Nie wrócę dziś na spotkanie.

I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować lub zakwestionować decyzje Gilbert już dawno wyszedł.

Gdy tak szedli przez korytarz Feliks poczuł jak płoną jego uszy. Co za wstyd! Wszyscy to widzieli! Teraz przez najbliższy miesiąc będzie obiektem plotek! Francja i Elka nie dadzą mu żyć, Feliciano i siostra będą się co chwila pytać kiedy ślub, Japonia pewnie już ma plan na nowe doujinshi a jego kuzynostwo!

Oficjalnie ogłaszam że,Feliks Łukasiewicz wraca na łono śmierci.

-Kseksekseksekseksekse-dobiegł go głos tej krzyżackiej zarazy-ciesz się że,wspaniały ja postanowił ci pomóc! Wyglądałeś jakbyś za chwile miał zemdleć!

-A cicho siedź zarazo-jęknął cicho Feliks. Poważnie powinien dziękować mu teraz że,jest zbyt słaby by go uderzyć. Dostałby w pape jak nic.

Hmmm nie wiedział,że ktoś może być tak ciepły...i przytulny...

-Fiu fiu fiu fiuuu...Słabo z tobą pchło..Ale,spokojnie! Zaglibisty ja jest tutaj po to by ci pomóc!O! Patrz jesteśmy!

Feliks usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi a potem poczuł jak ostrożnie Gilbert kładzie go na pościeli.

-Fu!Polen jesteś spocony jak świnia!-Gilbert zmarszczył czoło gdy ściągał mu buty.

-Zamknij się-jęknął Feliks. Poważnie jak w tragicznym stanie musi być że,nie sprzeciwił się gdy Gilbert zaczął mu rozpinać mundur?

Nie odpowiadajcie nawet...

-Wody...-dopiegł go schrypnięty głos Łukasiewicza gdy ubranego tylko w bokserki opatulał go szczelnie kołdrą.

-Już,już bekso nie rycz...Idę ci po tą wode-Gilbert pogłaskał delikatnie blondyna po głowie po czym wstał i wyszedł do kuchni.

Bo jego wyjściu nastała upragniona cisza.

-"Zimno"-jak przez mgłe pomyślał Feliks przyciągając kołdre mocniej do siebie.

Niestety kołdra nie generowała ciepła tak jak ręce Gilberta więc nic do nie dało.

-"Głupi szwab"-pomyslał-"wracaj tu"

Na jego szczęście dwie minuty potem w drzwiach pojawił się albinos niosąc na tacy cztery szklanki z wodą.

-Przybył twój zaglibisty bohater królowo śniegu-powiedział kładąc tace na szafke nocną po czym spojrzał na Feliksa-OMG Polen wyglądasz jak trup.

-Odezwał się zombie-warknął cichutko Feliks nie bez szczękania zębami po czym zakopał się głębiej.

Jednak Gilbert puścil to wszystko mimo uszu. Durny szwab.

-Czekaj gdzieś tu są dodatkowe koce..-Gilbert odwrócił się by poszukać dodatkowych kocy ale,zatrzymała go stanowcza ręka blondyna.

-Zostań -do jego uszu dobiegł błagający szept.

-Was?-Gilbert spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na trzymającą go ręke blondyna.

-Nic-Feliks szybko odciągnął ręke jakby się poparzył po czym odwrócił się plecami od zaskoczonego albinosa-po prostu idź stąd. Przez ciebie ten pokój śmierdzi szwabem.

Gilbert pokręcił oczami. Poważnie,zna Polske już od kilkuset lat,wie o nim takie rzeczy o których się nawet temu Litwinowi nie śniło a mimo to ten blondas wciąż go zaskakuje...

Głupia pchła.

Nagle Feliks poczuł po lewej stronie jakiś ciężar. Odwrócił się by na niego nakrzyczeć (kij z tym że,jego krzyki bardziej przypominają piski 5-letniej dziewczynki po mutacji) gdy zderzył się z czymś bardzo ciepłym.

I mlecznym

I miękkim.

-Nie miej takiej miny Polen-ostrzegł go Gilbert jedną ręką owijając się wokół jego talii i tym samym przyciągając go bliżej do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej a drugą opatulając jego ramie-szybciej wyzdrowiejesz.

Feliks już chciał mu porządnie nagadać o przestrzeniu osobistej, naruszeniu prawa do prywatności i rozmowie z jego bratem ale,nie mógł.

Było mu tak ciepło...

Feliks wbrew swoim wcześniejszym zasadom wtulił się bliżej w Gilberta i owinął się nogami wokół jego torsu.

-"A niech ma szwab"-pomyślał Feliks podczas gdy Gilbert kłaskał go po włosach-"tym razem tam mu fory i pozwole mu tu spać"

Wreszcie nie było mu zimno.


	14. Bad Touch Trio

-Ej Fran! Fran! -biały albinos znany bardziej jako Gilbert/Prusy/Zakon Krzyżacki/zaraza machał energicznie butelką piwa w stronę swojego kumpla który właśnie szedł w jego stronę z kieliszką wina w prawej dłoni-no chodź tu wreszcie!

-Już idę, idę-blondyn znany jako Francis/Francja/zboczeniec/żabojad dołączył do swoich (nieco nawalonych) kumpli przy stole obserwując ich z ciekawością- a więc mon cher czemu zawdzięczam waszą niespodziewaną wizyte w moich skromnych progach?

Mówiąc w liczbie mnogiej miał na myśli nie tylko Gilberta ale i także bruneta alias Antonio/Hiszpania/pomidorowego drania/durnia który tymczasem lekko się ślinił patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem na szafkę jak Feliciano na widok pasty. Francis tylko pokręcił oczami widząc upojny stan swojego przyjaciela po czym łyknął trochę wina i skupił się na Gilbercie który huśtał się akurat na krześle.

-No więc?

-No więc.. -Gilbert przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad słowami po czym spojrzał na niego jak na idiote-no weź Fran! Starego kumpla nie można odwiedzić? -zrobił mine smutnego pieska.

I od razu było wiadomo o co chodzi.

-Ech...-Francis pomasował skronie z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu-Gilbert moi drogi przyjacielu..Czym się znowu znowu naraziłeś phénix?

-Niczym! -Gilbert trzasnął butelką w stół- ja po prostu wróciłem do domu przyprowadzając Elkę do Feliksa bo żem pomyślał...

-Bardzo niebezpieczna czynność jeśli chodzi o ciebie.

-Ah zamknij się. To żem pomyślał, że się Feliks ucieszy, że mu przyjaciółeczke przyprowadze do domu a ten się wściekł! Ja nie rozumiem o co mu chodzi a ten polak durny po prostu zaczął się na mnie drzeć po czym wykopał mnie z domu i zamknął drzwi! Ech.. -Gilbert spojrzał ze smutkiem na swoją pustą butelkę-jak baba w czasie okresu, scheiße.

-Dokładnie jak mój Lovi! -Hiszpan najwyraźniej wyrwał się już z transu dzięki głośnym okrzykom Gilberta.

-I jak mon Angleterre. -Francis spojrzał z ciekawością na swój trunek gdy zaczął poruszać szklanką-zdecydowanie każdy z nas zakochał się w nieobliczalnej osobie.

-Ej! Mówisz o mi Lovi!

Gilbert tylko pokręcił oczami i nie zważając na oburzenie kumpla poszedł do kuchni dolać sobie piwa zostawiając niezadowolonego Antonia w rękach Francisa.

-Spokojnie mój drogi-Francis poklepał bruneta po ramieniu-nie miałem na myśli nic złego, po prostu zwróciłem uwage na wspólną cechę naszej kochanej trójki.

-Ale Lovi nie jest zły! On po prostu ma problemy z wyrażaniem uczuć! I jest słodki!

Ze strony kuchni dobiegło prychnięcie Gilberta a Francis po prostu się uśmiechnął. Od dawna wiedział, że Antonio jest machonistą i nie zwracał uwagi na różnorakie przekleństwa i groźby(a czasem nawet i kopniaki) starszego Włocha którymi ten go obrzucał gdy próbował się do niego przytulić.

-"A zresztą czy ja nie robię tak samo? "-Francis odsunął zbłąkany kosmyk za ucho przypominając sobie wszystkie chwilę gdy Arthur aż nadwyraz dawał znać swojemu niezadowoleniu jego zachowaniem.

-Weź daj spokój Fran-usłyszał jak Gilbert siada przy stole z nową porcją piwa-przestań się tak bawić bo mi się ten głupi polak przypomina

-Oui? -Francis podniósł sugestywnie brew-czyżby trafiłem w czuły punkt "niesamowitego" Gilberta?

-Twoje słowa nie są w stanie sięgnąć mojego serca kseksekseksekse!

Mówiąc to Gilbert wylał w siebie połowe zawartości po czym z zadowoloniem kufer na stół i wytarł usta-a zresztą.. -tu wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na na francuza-nie mów, że ten przeklęty angol nie działa ci na nerwy.

-Raczej ja mu-Francis zignorował próby swojego kolegi by zagrać mu na nerwach tylko spojrzał w okno-ale co ja na to poradzę? Nawiasem mówiąc on jest nawet słodki gdy się rumienii.

-Tak samo jak mój Lovi! -do rozmowy dołączył Antonio wyciągając z kieszeni świeżego pomidora

-Ty go Toni wkurzasz samym swoim istnieniem!

-Zgadzam się. Jak wy ze sobą wytrzymujecie?

-Kocha mnie!

-Jakoś w to nie wierze-Gilbert oparł głowe o rękę-poważnie Tonio patrząc na ciebie nie wierzę, że kiedyś byłeś pieprzonym konkwistadorem który kradł, mordował i palił.

Hiszpan spojrzał na niego wilkiem po czym uśmiechnął się. Ale nie tym "jego" uśmiechem który bez przerwy kwitł na jego twarzy tylko jego "mroczną" wersją z czasów zdobywania Nowego Świata i piratów. Fran postanowił natychmiast zmienić temat.

-Gil uczysz się polskiego?

-To raczej on deutsch!

-Tia.. Nie udawaj Gil

-Powiedział ten co nawet nie umie powiedzieć "dzień dobry" po włosku!

Na chwilę przy stole zapadła cisza. Każdy z nich odpłynął myślami gdzie indziej do czasu aż trzask otwieranych zamykanych drzwi.

-No proszę, proszę-dobiegł ich znany im głos-zboczeniec, samson i przegraniec przy jednym stole... Całe Bad Touch Trio w komplecie. Żabojadzie co ja ci mówiłem o przebywaniu tej dwójki w moim domu?!

Reakcje całego BTT na sarkastyczny ton Anglika i jego wymyślne pseudonimy były różne: Gilbert spojrzał na Anglika jak na wymiociny jednego z psów Ludwiga, Antonio miał mine jakby połknął skarpetę zaś Francis zupełnie się nie przejął określeniem na jego "romentyczną" stronę tylko wstał i szybko uścisnął Arthura zanim ten zdążył się zorientował.

-Anglettere mój drogi-ucałował jego policzki-witaj w domu! Czy mi się wydaję czy nie miałeś dziś wrócić trochę później?

-Miałem-warknął Arthur próbując ukryć pojawiające się rumieńce(co mu się nie udało ku radości Prus i Hiszpani) ale, skończyliśmy wcześniej niż planowaliśmy jak zauważyłeś!

-To cudowanie-Francis miał włączony tryb Antonia gdy stanął przed swoim chłopakiem-co powiesz, że na to by to uczcić?

-Uczcić zapraszając swoich zboczonych kumpli?!

-Ej!

-Ej!

-och daj spokój-Francis objął go próbując dyskretnie przesuwać go w stronę sypialni-dobrze wiesz, że oni tu wleźli na chama! -Ej! -krzykneli znowu oboje Prusak i Hiszpan patrząc jak francuz próbuję się wkraść w łaski anglika. Oboję unieśli brwi a na ich ustach wykwitł uśmiech.

-Na jeden-szepnął Gilbert.

-Chyba ci nie wierzysz, że ci uwierzę głupi francuzie?!

Trzy

-Ależ kochanie!

Dwa

-Ja ci tam kochanie bydlaku jeden...!

Jeden!

-Jesteś gorszy od tego hiszp uhm ukmh!

Gilbert i Antonio rzucili się w stronę Francuza sprawiając, że ten się wywrócił i pocałował Arthura. W usta.

Gilbert i Hiszpan stukneli sobie piątke podczas gdy nasza wybuchowa para leżała na podłodze głęboko w oczy. To wyglądało tak komiczne, że aż Gilbert zrobił zdjęcie i powysyłał wszystkim na fb.

Tymczasem Francuz...

-Mój Anglettere.. -oderwał się od niego ale widać było, że zrobił to niechętnie-nie wiedziałem, że aż tak na siebie lecimy.

Twarz Arthura mogła by teraz walczyć ze sygnalizacją świetlną co Francis uznał za rozbrarające. -o mój drogi. Jesteś taki słodki

"Teraz przebrała się miarka"-pomyślał Arthur

-Toni? -jęknął obolały Francis w stronę gdzie jak podejrzewał leżał Hiszpan-Lovino jeszcze cię niebwywalił z domu co nie?

Jęki Hiszpana wystarczyły mu za odpowiedź.

Tymczasem Gilbert w ciele Gilbirta dziobał Francisa po czole.


	15. Good Touch Trio

-Pieprzyć!-narwany i nadpobudliwy Włoch z wystającym loczkiem dawał odpust swoim uczuciom w domu Polaka.

-Kretyn! Debil! Cholerny pomidorowy drań!

-Nie wyżywaj się na moim stole. Nic ci nie zrobił-powiedział Polak popijając herbatę i sprawdzając powiadomienia w telefonie.

-Ale on mnie wkurza!

-Kto?

-Sam-wiesz-kto!

W odpowiedzi Feliks tylko wywrócił oczami i z małym uśmiechem wrócił do maltretowania swojego telefonu a Lovino do maltretowania stołu co jednak zostało im przerwane przez nowego gościa.

-Cześć Arthur-rzucił Feliks w strone odzieżowego yetti i wstał jak na dobrego gospodarza przystało-herbaty?

-Jasne-zakapturzona postać z głosem Arthura weszła do salonu i ściągnęła z siebie szalik i czapke-ale piździ.

-W końcu jest zima debilu-warknął Lovino nadal znęcając się nad stołem.(tym razem za pomocą młotka)

-Romano nie męcz tego stołu,to nie Antonio-jęknął Arthur i usiadł na kanapie a Lovino spojrzał na niego wilkiem. Jednak, przestał męczyć stół i dołączył na kanapie obok Anglika. Z nachmurzoną miną i złożonymi rękami,ale usiadł.

To dało czysty sygnał Anglikowi o tym co się wydarzyło.

-Znowu Hiszpania?

-Pilnuj swoich pieprzonych brwi-warknął Lovino kopiąc go w kostke, ale Arthur zbyt długo go znał by się tym przejmować. Właściwie już się niemal przyzwyczaił do dziwnego charakteru swojego przyjaciela. Niemal. A to wszystko zaczęło się...

***Wspomnienia***

_-Jak to idę tam z tobą żabo?-Arthur złożył ramiona na piersi stojąc na środku sypialni w samych bokserkach (w barwach Angielskiej flagii) obserwując swojego chłopaka który właśnie stylizował swoje włosy w lustrze._

_-To co mówiłem,mi lapin-Francis cały z siebie zadowolony komplementował w myślach swoje odbicie._

_-Ale, czemu mam iść na to spotkanie z twoimi durnymi kumplami-warknął Arthur w stronę swojego chłopaka ("wkrótce narzeczonego"-jak wmawiał Francis Ameryce i Kanadzie) który uśmiechał się do lustra ale, nic nie odpowiedział._

_-Gadaj._

_-..._

_-Gadaj_

_-..._

_-GADAJ_

_-..._

_-MÓW!_

_-..._

_-FRANCIS!_

_-..._

_-FRANCIS BONNEFROY,PERSONIFIKACJO REPUB..._

_-Oh drogi Arthurze-Francis w końcu odwrócił się od lustra i zachwytu nad samym sobą i zbliżył się do Anglika obejmując go zalotnie w pasie-Gilbert po prostu chcę pochwalić się nowym chłopcem..._

_-Kolejnym?-spytał się Arthur unosząc brew gdy francuz zatopił swój nos w jego ramieniu-god,który to już?_

_-Czwarty-burknął Francis- i nie stresuj się tak króliczku. Pomyśl o pozytywach! Napijemy się (nachlamy do nieprzytomności), pogadamy (oczernimy kogoś), Antonio i Lovino też przyjdą..._

_-Ten głupi hiszpan i włoch na wiecznym okresie? Zwariowałeś?!_

_-Ty też wiecznie jesteś na okresie mi lapin- Francis podniósł głowe i ocałował Arthura w czoło- A teraz ubieraj się, za chwilę idziemy!_

***Koniec Wspomnień***

-Chłopaki zrobiłem herbatę!-głos Feliksa i ogłos szklanek stukających o stół wyrwały go z rozmyślań.

-Thank you

-Dzięki.

Przez pare chwil między chłopakami trwała cisza,ale Anglik postanowił ją przerwać.

-Feliks gdzie masz Gilberta?

Polak w odpowiedzi spojrzał ponuro na Anglika i uniósł brew.

-Spotkałeś go.-bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał

-Niestety

-Pewnie z tymi dwoma draniami-dorzucił złośliwie swoje trzy grosze Lovino.

-Możliwe-Arthur oparł się wygodnie o oparcie i złożył nogę na nogę nie zważając na spojrzenia Feliksa i Lovino.

-Gadaj Artie

-Niby co? I nie nazywaj mnie tak!

-Co nawybrawiali!Gadaj!

-Jesteś upierdliwy Lukasiewicz.

-Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie!

-I nie zamierzam!

-Zamknijcie się kurna!

-Chłopaki...-jęknął Francja-zbierajmy się stąd...

Hiszpan tylko przytatknął a jedyną odpowiedzią Gilberta było ćwierkanie.

-Ale, gdzie?

-Daj pomyśleć- wymruczał Francis masując skronie.

-Co ten kretyn zrobił?-Lovino zrobił typowego faceplama gdy dowiedział się o wyczynach swojego chłopaka po opowieści Arthura-Co za debil!

-Ja pier***-Feliks dołączył do tego wyżej i dramatycznie odrzucił głowe do tyłu-tuż to się w głowie nie mieści!Co za kretyni!

-Dziwi cię to?

-Właściwie to nie...

-Padawiany...

-I króle Juliany...

Wszyscy trzej chłopcy uśmiechneli się.

-Ej chłopaki...Czy to wam czegoś nie przupomina?

-Tia...

***Wspomnienia***

_Feliks zastanawiał się jakim cudem dał się na to namówić. Muzyka bębniła mu o uszy niemal przebijając mu bembenki uszne, śmierdziało pawiem a jego chłopak tankował alkohol niczym tir razem ze swoimi kumplami których imion i tak zapomniał._

_Na pocieszenie przed nim siedziało dwóch chłopaków o minach wyrażających podobne myśli- czym rąbnąć swoich lubych by się opamiętali i ruszyli się stąd wreście._

_-Nie przejmuj się nimi- pierwsze lody przełamał blondyn o WIEEELKACHNYCH brwiach który machnął ręką na trio obok- oni tak zawsze._

_-To znaczy,że zawsze chleją ponad miare,obrażają jeden drugiego i rzucają w stronę kelnerki samoloty zrobione z papierowych chusteczek?-Feliks uniósł brew spoglądając na blond-towarzysza (jak mawiał jego kuzyn) czekając na więcej informacji._

_-Zawsze cholerny kretynie-warknął tym razem brunet siedzący obok Anglika (Feliks uznał,że jego słownictwa nie warto komentować skoro jego słownim też nie był zbytnio czysty.)-Ta cholerna trójka nie potrafi robić nic oprócz chlania!_

_-To co tutaj robisz?-uśmiechnął się Anglik sarkastycznie pod nosem patrząc na trzy puste kufle stojące obok bruneta jakby to one były winne temu,że tutaj siedzi-nawiasem mówiąc Arthur jestem a ten pan-zabije-cię ma na imię Lovino alias Lovi._

_-Feliks_

_-Sam się potrafie przedstawić Grube Brwii! I nie nazywaj mnie Lovi!_

_-Ale,Antonio może tak na ciebie wołać._

_-Bo ten drań mnie nie słucha!_

_-A czy ciebie ktokolwiek słucha?_

_-Jak ci zaraz..._

_-Chłopaki spokojnie!lol-Polak uniósł dłonie to góry myśląc jak by tu uspokoić towarzystwo w którym się znalazł-może zagramy w bilard?Tak dla rozrywki?_

_-Może być..._

_-Nie chcę mi się draniu..._

_-To chodźmy!_

_*pół godziny potem*_

_Wbrew wcześniejszym obawom mrocznym jak ściany w pokoju Gilberta Feliks musiał przyznać,że się świetnie bawii. Arthur i Lovino okazali się znośnym i ciekawym towarzystwem zwłaszcza gdy planowali jak tu pozostałej dwójce podłożyć świnie (ale nie dosłownie!). Chociaż Arthur był nieco oschły a Lovino nieuprzejmy (tylko w stosunku to mężczyzn) łączyły ich dwie rzeczy:Bad Touch Trio i miłość do bilarda._

_A skoro już o BTT mowa...Podczas gdy nasi chłopcy bawili się świetnie przy bilardzie (i rzucając w siebie nawzajem piłkami) nasz kochany zły dotyk po tym jak uchlał się do nieprzytomnośći postanowił wstać i wrócić do domu. Ale,jak tu wrócić do domu będąc pijanym?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_To proste drogi Watsonie_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A oto sposób;_

_ się_

_ się,że masz trzeźwe towarzystwo._

_3.Błagaj ich na kolanach o podwózke._

_Dzięki Bogom Trio spełniło pierwsze dwa punkty, teraz czas ja wybłaganie trzeciego_

_-Loooovvviiiiiiii...-Włoch wzdrygnął się czując jak opalone ramiona owijają się wokół jego talii niczym łakome węże a na skórze poczuł świszczący oddech śmierdzący piwem-PATATAJ!_

_-TY CHO***** PIJAKU!_

_-Patataj!Zabierz mnie to domu Lovi!_

_-ZŁAŹ Z MOICH PLECÓW DRANIU!_

_-Arti...-Francuz który swoją kulturę i przestrzeń osobistą aktualnie zgubił gdzieś w krzakach bez skrępowania macał od tyłu pupe Arthura z podbródkiem na jego ramieniu.-ty wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham co nie?_

_-..._

_*trzask!*_

_-FELIII!-głos Gilberta wwiercał się w uszy Feliksa bardziej niż ta nieznośna muzyka.-b...dź m-m-mmaj...e Konikiem!_

_-Co?_

_-WIŚTA WIO!_

_-Gil...powiedzmy sobie coś:nie jesteś słowianinem-NIE CHLEJ!_

_-króliczku pocałuj mnie!_

_-Chyba zrobiłem kupkę..._

_-Ej chłopaki patrzcie! Michael Jackson!_

_-Arthurze masz taki cudowny,tłusty zad..._

_-Bolało jak spadłeś z nieba?_

_-*BUM*_

_-BUZIE WIDZĘ W TYM TĘCZU!_

_-Feli chcę zostać twoją żoną!_

_-CHCĘ MIEĆ Ą DZIECKO!_

-JA TEŻ!

-LOVI ZRÓBMY SOBIE BÉBE!

*****Koniec wspomnień***

Przy stole panowała cisza którą przerwał jednak głos Feliksa:

-Wiecie co chłopaki? Czasem się zastanawiam co nam odbiło,że się zadajemy z tamtą trójką..

-Ja się zastanawiam w każdej sekundzie swojego życia czemu przejmuję się tą żabą..

-Cholerny pomidorowy drań i jego badziewne teksty...

-Na przykład "Jesteś tak słodki jak pomidorek Lovii!Chcę cię zjeść"

-Mówiłem,żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał babski draniu!

-A myślisz,że ja cię słucham?Lovi.

-Bo jak zaraz ci...

-DOBRA!CHODŹ NA SOLO!

-NIE W SALONIE OŚLE!

Podczas gdy pozostała dwójka prowadziła kulturalnie rozmowe Arthur postanowił sprawdzić stan swojego telefonu. Po odblokowaniu telefonu sprawdził,że ma aż dwadzieścia nieodebranych połączeń od..."Zboczonego płaza".

-"Pieprzony żabojad"-pomyślał i ignorując kolejne pięćdziesiąt nieodebranych wiadomości wyłączył telefon ponieważ Feliks i Lovino postanowili przejść od słów do czynów.

Jednak zanim zdążył na dobre wziąć się do pracy czynność przerwało mu nadejście niespodziewane nadejście nowych gości..

-Mi lapin!Chodź się przytul!

-Looooovvviii!Czemuś tu jesteś Loovvii!Serce szefa boli!

-Gilbert moje włosy to nie gniazdo!

-Kazałem ci się do mnie nie zbliżać!

-*********!


	16. Rosja i Chiny: Twój walet,moja królowa

**Napisane pod wpływem emocji po przeczytaniu pewnego fika. Powiem tylko jedno: Alfred ty kretynie.**

**Dla niedoinformowanych.**

** ÓLESTWO PIK (dominujący kolor-niebieski)**

**A)KRÓL: Alfred **

**B)KRÓLOWA: Artur Kirkland**

**C)WALET: Yao Wang**

** ÓLESTWO TREFL (dominujący kolor-zielony)**

**A)KRÓL: Ivan Bragiński**

**B)KRÓLOWA: Elizabeth Hedervary**

**C)WALET: Roderich Eldstein (pisane z błędem-wiem)**

On był piękny.

Ivan sam nie wiedział kiedy to się stało. Kiedy ujrzał tego człowieka ubranego w fiolet uginającego się przed nim coś mu drgneło tam wewnątrz. A kiedy odwrócił się a krańce jego włosów dotkneły delikatnie jego twarzy...

Upadł.

On chciał go. Chciał go. Chciał go dotknąć. Objąć. Posmakować. Obdarzyć jego słodką szyje strumieniem miękkich pocałunków. Obdarzyć jego ciało troską i miłością. Usłyszeć jego krzyk pełnym namiętności. Chciał jego.

Jego. Jego. Jego.

Lecz nie był jego.

_"Nie możemy być razem. Wybacz mi."_

_"Zabieraj te łapy od mojego waleta!"_

Walet. Walet. Walet. Doradca. Sługa. Opiekun. Samotnik któremu nie dane jest poznać uczucia kochania.

Yao powinnien być jego waletem! Tylko i wyłącznie jego! Nie Roderich! Nie Alfreda! Yao wyglądałby tak pięknie w zieleni. Cudownie. Jak królowa którą powinnien być.

O tak. On się tam marnuje. Powinnien być tu z nim,u jego boku- siedząc na tronie królowej trefl chichocząc miękko podczas gdy jego król czcił go jak najpiękniejszą boginie którą był.

Och Yao,Yao,Yao...jak te przypadkowe zbitki liter wywoływały w jego sercu tą dziwną mieszanke słodyczy i gorczycy? Mój diable czemu mnie kusisz? Czemu atakujesz mnie ciepłem swojej istoty a jednocześnie jesteś tak oddalony i chłodny? Czy jest ci zimno? Chodź tu, ogrzeje cie da? Będzie ci tu ciepło i wygodnie ze mną. Chodź tu...dam ci wszystko rozumiesz? Klejnoty, złoto, ludzi, twojego brata...Wszystko.

Zniszcze wszystko i wszystkich wystarczy tylko jedno twoje skinienie, jedno słówko, jedno spojrzenie karmelowych oczu.. Lubie karmel wiesz? Jest słodki jak ty. Elizabeth ciągle narzeka,że stane się gruby bo zjedzeniu takiej ilości karmelu. Czy to prawda,Yao? Nie wiem. Nie jestem mądry w tych sprawach. Ale wiem że, ty byś wiedział. Jesteś mądry Yao. Kocham to w tobie Yao. Kocham wszystko w tobie Yao. Kocham CIĘ Yao. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham...

Czy mnie kochasz Yao?

Prosze

Nie odrzucaj mnie moja królowo


	17. 2p Polska i 2p Ukraina:Strach

Wszyscy wiedzą,że Franciszek Łukasiewicz nie boi się niczego. (A jak ktoś nie wiedział to wkrótce się o tym przekonywał. Boleśnie)

W końcu czego ma się bać? Śmierci? Umarł już dwa razy. Rosji? Co ten mięczak może mu jeszcze zrobić. Babeczki Angli? Już nie raz je zjadł i jakoś nie umarł Duchy? Nie istnieją. Pająki? To raczej dla niego dodatkowe źródło białka a nie powód do strachu. Niemcy? Ten kurdupel który nawet sztangi nie umie podnieść. Włochy? Trzyma z nim sztame (choć co bardziej natrętne fangirle mówiły,że to coś więcej)

Tak moi drodzy Franciszek niczego i nikogo się nie bał. Albo sprawiał wrażenie,że niczego się nie boi.

Bo moi drodzy Franciszek skrywa pewien sekret. Głęboko,głęboko zakopany w czeluściach jego umysłu. Tak głęboko zakopany by nawet on nie mógł tam dotrzeć.

Ten sekret to był powód przez który budził się z krzykiem. Powód przez który nie mógł spać. Powód przez który dostawał depresji. Powód przez który po jego plecach przebiegał zimny dreszcz a ciało natychmiast szykowało się do walki. Tak jak teraz.

-Znowu Fran?

Przysięga,że ta kobieta będzie jego trzecią śmiercią. Albo czwartą. Kto by tam liczył ile razy umierał? A nie czekaj. On

-Tak znowu-warknął próbując stłumić w sobie to niepokojące uczucie które właśnie wytworzyło mu się w jelitach-jakiś problem?

Ukraina westchnęła i zakryła oczy ręką masując nosdrza. Poważnie co nie tak z tym facetem? Zna go od kilkuset lat a momentami nadal nie może go rozgryźć.

-Owszem problem-sięgneła po swoje niezastąpione widły-ile razy mam ci wbijać do twojego pustego łba-tu skierowała swoje ostrze do rzeczonego pustego łba-że masz trzymać się z dala od mojej lodówki?

-Dokładniej rzecz biorąc-tu Fran jak na złość wsadził,że do paszczy kilka kosteczek lodu-kazałaś mi trzymać z dala od twojego jedzenia a nie od twojej lodówki.

-NIE CHWYTAJ MNIE ZA SŁOWA BĘCWALE-poważnie ten facet działaj jej na nerwy-I WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEGO DOMU!

-Spokojnie księżniczko-Franciszek na wszelki wypadek szybko się odsunął od swojej byłej-to tylko pare kostek lodu...

-WYNOCHA!

Franciszek o dziwo posłuchał. Gdyby był to ktoś inny Fran czym prędzej pokazał język i powiedział: "zmuś mnie" jednak z tą krwawą babką lepiej nie zadzierać. Fran do dzisiaj miał ślady z paru jej ataków szału.

Franciszek spojrzał z ulgą w otwarte okno jej domu szczęśliwy,że udało mu się tym razem zwiać bez poważniejszych obrażeń. Ta wściekła kobieta doprowadzała go do omdlenia i nawiedzała go w nocnych koszmarach,ale jednak coś tam go do niej ciągnęło.

Pragnienie zakazanego jabłka-ktoś powiedziałby. Jednak w jego wypadku to raczej: "życie bez odrobiny adrenaliny jest bezensowne".

Tak... Adrenalina to narkotyk Franciszka. I chęć śmierci. Tak to też. W sumie trudno się teraz dziwić,że tyle razy umierał skoro ciągle szukał okazji by odwalić kite.

-Wróce tu-szepnął odchodząc w tylko sobie znanym kierunku-wróce tu mój koszmarze. I cię pokonam.


End file.
